Amour chassé-croisé
by Nadine Seiten Taisei
Summary: Título: Amor Cruzado. Gabriel Agreste sólo frunció el ceño, repasando una cámara tras otra. Por fin, se detuvo en una imagen y aumentó el zoom: Las orejas negras. La cola. El traje ajustado. Los llamativos ojos verdes. El cabello rubio de su madre. Y el anillo. Aquel anillo negro con motitas verdes que se distinguía en su mano derecha. Gabriel Agreste sonrió. Y nunca sonreía.
1. Aquí hay gato encerrado

_Muy buenas, gente. Antes de nada, por si hay algún despistado: Esto no es un fic de Gintama. Lo siento mucho por quienes estén esperando fics de esa serie, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto. Me lo pedía el cuerpo, como os suelo decir. Necesitaba escribir sobre estos niños bonitos. Estoy trabajando ya en el segundo capítulo, pero dependiendo de cómo me vaya la vida podré actualizar antes o después. Deseadme suerte._

 _Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por leer._

El técnico llevaba hora y media peleándose con la señal. Estaba inquieto: Sólo había escuchado rumores e historias inconclusas sobre Gabriel Agreste, pero ninguno de ellos decía que fuera un hombre comprensivo ni paciente. ¡Como para no, con lo que les pagaba! Era el mejor cliente de su empresa. En la oficina siempre se comentaba que la mansión Agreste era más impenetrable que la Casa Blanca, y seguramente así fuera, cuando la situación lo requería. Contaba con el equipo más sofisticado, la red más compleja y las planchas de titanio más gruesas. Todo esto tenía, y ahora había pedido diez cámaras más. Por muy hombre importante que fuera, pensaba el técnico rascándose la cabeza, era extraño que necesitase tanta seguridad.

Pero, en fin: el cliente ordena, el cliente paga.

Tuvo que ajustar la conexión cuatro veces, cambiar un par de cables y verificar el aislamiento, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Las cuatro pantallas reflejaban la imagen nítidamente.

Una ventana.

* * *

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el Camembert prometido?

La característica voz del _kwami_ se filtró a través de su chaqueta. Una cabecita negra y resultona se asomó al exterior.  
Adrien no apartó la vista del frente, le introdujo dentro de nuevo con la punta del dedo índice mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa suave.

—Estate quieto. —Le susurró—. Te lo daré luego, ¿vale? Espera a la cena

—¡No puedo esperar! —respondió la criaturita—. ¡Me moriré de hambre sin el Camembert!

—Ya, ya.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su habitación fue encender el ordenador. Desde que se convirtió en Chat Noir, tenía por costumbre estar informado de todas las noticias de París, atento a si aparecía algún _akumatizado_. Solía tener todas las pantallas —a excepción de una, en la que se veía la imagen de su madre— a rebosar de ventanas con webs de prensa, noticiarios y demás.

Plagg echó a volar y se tumbó sobre el teclado.

—¿No puedes dejarlo estar por una vez? —repuso estirándose—. Estoy cansado. No tienes por qué ir haciendo el superhéroe _todas_ las noches.

Adrien hizo una mueca con la boca. Le molestaba la vagancia de su compañero. Le apartó con delicadeza del teclado y, sentado en su silla de escritorio, empezó a teclear.

—Claro que tengo por qué: Soy un superhéroe. No puedo permitir que Papillon haga lo que quiera.

El _kwami_ voló hasta la pantalla del ordenador, apoyó la tripita en el borde, y columpió sus diminutos pies.

—Ah, sí, como con el... ¿Cómo se llama? Aquel tipo de las cartas, el del otro día. Cuando casi te espachurra el gorila ese.

—Jackady.

El bichillo se rió, cabeceando. Por como movía el trasero, podía parecer que se estaba burlando de él o, simplemente, que tenía problemas para no perder el equilibrio.

—Esa vez sí que fue buena —dijo—, convenció a tu padre de que era un avión. Lástima que no sea tan fácil de convencer normalmente.

—Ya, sí... —Adrien calló un momento, y bajó la mirada—. Ojalá fuera así.

Después de comprobar que no había ningún caso en el que se le necesitase, el joven se dedicó a hacer los deberes. Plagg se puso pesado durante un rato, y Adrien tuvo que pedir al chef de la casa que le preparara un plato de Camembert. Con eso, el _kwami_ no volvió a abrir su boca.

La noche no tardó en caer sobre la ciudad de París. Adrien bostezó, acababa de terminar los ejercicios de geografía y, con ello, sus deberes. Cenó en su habitación, se duchó —le gustaba darse una ducha antes de acostarse, le dejaba muy fresquito— y preparó los libros para el día siguiente de clase. En ese momento oyó una musiquita que reconoció como la del telediario: había un incendio en un almacén abandonado, en la zona industrial de la ciudad. No parecía tener víctimas humanas, pero los bomberos empezaban a tener problemas con los desprendimientos de algunas partes del edificio y para impedir que este se expandiera a los bloques colindantes.

Adrien, con el cepillo de dientes aún en la boca, se asomó desde la puerta del cuarto de baño. Luego, casi por instinto, miró su reflejo en el enorme espejo del lavabo. Allí estaba él: Con un pijama verde pistacho, soso, aburrido y de buena calidad; el pelo húmedo y pegado a la cara; su boca llena de espuma por la crema del dentífrico; sus ojos a medio cerrar, como un _zombie_ en sus horas bajas, por el cansancio de la jornada de estudio y las sesiones de fotografía —muchas veces Adrien se preguntaba cómo podía ejercer como modelo si era capaz de poner caretos tan feos. El poder del maquillaje, suponía—.

«Caray. No tengo aspecto de súper héroe ni de broma», pensó. Sus dudas sobrevivieron un poco más hasta que se vieron arrasadas al paso de una extraña emoción que serpenteaba desde su estómago y se extendía al resto de su cuerpo como la adrenalina.

Sonrió. De oreja a oreja.

—¡Hora de transformarse, Plagg! —gritó emocionado.

La luna se había vestido de jirones de nubes, oscureciendo el nublado cielo parisino. Chat Noir sonrió y subió de un salto al borde de la ventana. «Por la noche, todos los gatos son pardos», se dijo a sí mismo con satisfacción, contemplando el horizonte con una mirada juguetona.

Extendió su bastón metálico y huyó fugaz de la mansión Agreste.

 _En ese momento, en otro lugar..._

Pulsó el botón del mando y congeló la imagen en la pantalla. No parpadeó, su boca ni siquiera se abrió en una muestra de sorpresa. No se quedó paralizado por el _shock_. Gabriel Agreste sólo frunció el ceño, repasando una cámara tras otra con tanta velocidad, que podía seguir los movimientos del chico como si fuera una sola. El muchacho estaba subido en una elástica postura al poyete de la ventana, y no parecía haberse percatado de que estaba siendo grabado. Aumentó el zoom de la imagen. Las orejas negras. La cola. El traje ajustado. Los llamativos ojos verdes. El cabello rubio de su madre.

Y el anillo. Aquel anillo negro con motitas verdes que se distinguía en su mano derecha.

Gabriel Agreste sonrió. Y nunca sonreía.

* * *

 _Bip, bip, bip... bip, bip, bip..._

—Marinette, la alarma lleva sonando diez minutos.

Un gruñido. La chica se dio la vuelta, cubriéndose aún más con la sábana. Tikki apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse.

—Marinette... —llamó con voz lastimera el _kwami_ , volando hasta el cabecero. Intentó mover la cabeza de su compañera, pero tenía un tamaño demasiado grande para la ella—. Que vas a llegar tarde a clase...

—Cinco minutos más, mamá... —rumió la joven.

La paciencia de Tikki llegó a su límite. Hinchó los morros y cayó en picado bajo la sábana, la levantó de un golpe. Marinette, en pijama, se hizo un ovillo con las piernas. Luego, de pronto, abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó.

—¿¡Qué hora es!?

Se vistió y desayunó en tiempo récord, despidiéndose de su madre todavía con la comida en la boca. Corrió como si le fuera la vida en ello para evitar ganarse un retraso en la clase de Física.

En realidad, Marinette tenía la posibilidad de transformarse en Ladybug e ir al colegio saltando de edificio en edificio sin tener que hacer pausas por los semáforos y los coches. Pero, desgraciadamente, aquella mañana prefería no hacerlo. Tikki y ella se habían acostado tardísimo por culpa de un incendio en una planta industrial. No hubo heridos ni hizo falta usar su _Lucky Charm_ , pero entre atender a algún herido y controlar el derrumbe de la arquitectura para que dañase lo menos posible, había terminado agotada.

Lástima que ella no pudiese recuperarse del cansancio sólo comiendo galletas.

La señorita Mendeleiev frunció los labios al verla entrar —encogida y en silencio, como si ello pudiera hacerla invisible—, pero continuó su clase como si nada. Alya, siempre al punto, le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su amiga que bien quería decir "otra vez tarde, ¿eh?", y la indicó con un gesto la página del libro por la iban.

¿Cómo era posible tener tanto sueño? Le costó horrores seguir el ritmo de la clase. La voz de la Señorita Mendeleiev se le antojó monótona y pesada, no conseguía atenderla durante más de un minuto.

—Para todo proceso químico —continuaba su profesora tras escribir una enrevesada fórmula en la pizarra—, el cambio de energía libre y la energía libre estándar están relacionados según esta expresión. —Se sacudió los restos de tiza de las manos—. Adrien, por favor, lee el apartado 2.5, para que veamos qué significa cada elemento de la fórmula.

Un silencio inesperado. Marinette levantó la vista, tan sorprendida como sus compañeros, y observó la espalda algo decaída del joven. Este recibió un codazo (no muy disimulado) de Nino, dio un bote. Reparó en que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él.

—Eh… ¿Qu- qué? —parpadeó.

La profesora frunció el ceño. Su pelo ensortijado y el lunar de su mejilla le daban un aspecto siniestro, como una bruja salida de un cuento. Se colocó las gafas con una mirada aguda.

—Adrien… ¿Te encuentras mal? —No parecía preocupada. Más bien lo dijo con tono de "dime que tienes una buena excusa para no estar atendiendo en mi clase, muchacho".

—Lo siento, señorita. —Se disculpó Adrien, bajando la cabeza—. He… —dudó—. Me costó dormir anoche. Lo siento.

—Acuéstate antes, entonces —Zanjó ella—. Y ahora, antes de que me salgan canas, lee el apartado 2.5, por favor.

Adrien obedeció diligentemente. «¡Pobre!», pensó Marinette mientras contemplaba su espalda y su nuca, aquella nuca que a esas alturas conocía tan bien. «¿Se encontrará mal? Es raro que tenga un despiste». Miró a Alya; su amiga se encogió de hombros. "Yo qué sé qué le pasa", parecía decir.

Se quedó con la intriga hasta el descanso de la clase, momento en que Nino realizó la pregunta que tenían todos:

—Tío, ¿qué ha sido eso?

Adrien se rascó el cuello, sonrió ligeramente.

—Ah, no fue nada. Me distraje un momento.

—Oh, ¡Adrien! —Chloé abrazó dramáticamente al rubio, para irritación de Marinette—. ¿Estás enfermo? Esa gruñona… ¿Cómo osa hablarte así? No te preocupes, Adrien, se lo diré a mi padre y…

—¿Qué? —dijo él—. N-no, no hace falta nada de eso. —Se quitó de encima a Chloé, a quien se le reflejó la decepción en la cara. El chico, para paliarlo, sonrió amablemente—. Estoy bien, de verdad. Sólo ha sido un despiste. No es para tanto.

—Bueno, amigo, es un poco raro verte así —admitió Nino, sacudiendo la mano—. Pero sí, tienes razón. A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez. —Se acomodó en su asiento—. Es una tontería darle más bombo al asunto.

Adrien sonrió en agradecimiento.

—¡Claro! —apoyó Alya con su habitual entusiasmo, dio una palmada en la espalda a nuestra heroína—Mira sino a Marinette, con unas ojeras del quince y llegando tarde. —Apoyó el brazo en su hombro—. Qué, tú también has pasado mala noche, ¿eh?

Los ojos de Marinette saltaron de Alya a Adrien y de Adrien a Alya como una pelota de tenis en un partido. ¡Adrien la estaba observando! Marinette sintió cómo su corazón intentaba salírsele del pecho. Abrió la boca… antes de saber qué decir.

—¿Hah? ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Yo? No, no. Bueno, sí. Ehm… —rió nerviosa—Es que… ¡Estuve pensando en ti! —Casi se le escapa un grito al decir eso—. Digo, ¿qué digo? Quería decir que estaba pensando en diseños. —Sonrió, y se dio cuenta de que era una buena salida—. ¡Sí, diseños! Por eso me acosté tarde. Sí, por eso. Diseños.

—Ah, ¿sí? —respondió Adrien, sonriendo. Marinette sintió que se le hinchaba el corazón al ver aquella sonrisa—. ¿Sobre qué?

No le dio tiempo a contestar. Chloé rodeó el cuello de Adrien y se arrimó peligrosamente a su cara.

—Adrien —murmuró la chica de forma coqueta—, después de clase mi padre me va a llevar a una inauguración en Le coeur de Chrysanthème —pronunció con orgullo—, la perfumería más prestigiosa de todo Paris. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Habrá muchos periodistas, por supuesto. ¡Seremos las estrellas!

—Eh… —El chico desvió la vista—. No puedo, lo siento. Tengo clase de chino.

—Oh, _¡mon chérie!_ Pero… pero podrías venir a los postres luego…

—Lo siento. —La sonrisa de Adrien fue hermosa.

«¡Ajá!, te lo mereces», pensó Marinette para sus adentros, exultante por el rechazo a Chloé.

La señorita Bustier tardó poco más en llegar a la clase, por lo que no tuvo mucho tiempo para regodearse. El resto de la jornada escolar avanzó sin contratiempos.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la última clase, se desató la marabunta de alumnos, todos desando pisar la calle. Marinette estaba más espabilada, pero todavía se sentía aturdida. Rogó mentalmente que Papillon se tomara una tarde de descanso. En verdad la necesitaba. Mientras cruzaba el patio con Alya, sus ojos buscaron a Adrien. Le vio más adelante, al pie de las escaleras, charlando tranquilamente con Nino. Un lujoso coche negro aparcó frente a la puerta del colegio, provocando que la expresión de Adrien se ensombreciera notablemente. Marinette sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

Le vio subir al coche un poco cabizbajo, mientras se despedía con timidez de su mejor amigo.

* * *

—¿No iré a clase de chino? —repitió Adrien, sorprendido, a la pequeña pantalla que había en el respaldo del asiento delantero. En ella se veía la imagen de Nathalie.

La secretaria mantuvo su rostro impertérrito.

—En efecto. Órdenes del señor Agreste. Ha pedido que te lleváramos a casa directamente.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber el joven.

—No dispongo de esa información. Desea que vayas a su despacho en cuanto llegues a casa.

Adrien no discutió, estaba acostumbrado a acatar su horario sin quejas. ¿Qué más daba una clase más o una clase menos? No lo detestaba, pero tampoco era su _hobbie_ favorito, al fin y al cabo. Suspirando en silencio, dejó caer la cabeza sobre su asiento. Notó un movimiento en el interior de su bandolera —Plagg, sin duda—, y le dio un suave golpecito para instarle a que se mantuviera quieto. Casi podía escucharle decir: "¡pero tengo hambre!".

El recorrido hasta su casa fue tranquilo y directo. Como siempre, no mantuvo ninguna conversación con su guardaespaldas —también chófer—, así que se dedicó a observar por la ventana. Contemplar la vida de París, sus gentes y sus edificios de encanto particular, le hizo sentir un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos y en los brazos. Quería salir. Quería notar el aire contra su cara, el cálido abrazo del sol y la humedad de la hierba en su espalda. Se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando que apareciese un akumatizado al que sólo Chat Noir y Ladybug pudiesen hacer frente. Así tendría un rato de descanso en el que podría ser él mismo, hacer lo que quiera y decir todos los chistes penosos —y geniales— que se le ocurrieran.

«¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta?», se arrepintió al momento.

Cruzó el enorme umbral de la puerta de su casa con cierto pesar en la boca del estómago. Nathalie le saludó al entrar, él sonrió educadamente. Luego, antes de llamar a la puerta del despacho de su progenitor, sacudió la cabeza, apretó los labios y se dijo a sí mismo: «No. No puedo ver a mi padre con esta cara. Él se preocupa por mí, aunque sea a su manera. No puedo distraerlo pidiendo atención».

Llamó a la puerta con el dorso de la mano, esperó el correspondiente "adelante" y entró.

El despacho era minimalista y monocromo, y emanaba una sensación de frialdad y rectitud que le pegaba mucho a su padre. Siempre que iba allí, los ojos de Adrien se dirigían hasta el cuadro de su madre, pintado como los cuadros de Klimt. No le gustaba demasiado aquella pintura. Su madre se veía tan idealizada y mística como un personaje de un videojuego. Prefería verla en fotos, donde era más natural. Su padre le esperaba a pocos pasos de este cuadro, observándolo de espaldas a él y con las manos en su espalda. Adrien no supo de dónde sacó el ánimo para sonreír y decirle:

—Buenas tardes, Padre. —El hombre no se volvió—. Nathalie me ha dicho que querías verme. ¿Ocurre algo?

Cuando su progenitor por fin se dignó a mirarle, sus ojos eran fríos como un témpano azul.

— Adrien —dijo pronunciando cuidadosamente cada sílaba—. He decidido que hoy tendrás una sesión fotográfica con monsieur Ferdinand Bourdeu. Es un fotógrafo con mucho prestigio, te ruego que le atiendas debidamente.

El joven se extrañó, aunque se las arregló para que no se notara. Era inusual que su padre le informase personalmente de cambios como esos. Tragó saliva.

—Entendido. ¿Algo más?

Gabriel Agreste le miró fijamente, lo que le intimidó un poco. Por fin, su padre habló:

—Tu anillo. —A Adrien casi le dio un vuelco al corazón al escucharlo. Abrió la boca, confuso. Pero su padre continuó—. No creo que a monsieur Ferdinand le agrade que lo lleves. No es su estilo.

Uf. El corazón de Adrien se había saltado un latido.

—Comprendo. Me lo quitaré durante la sesión.

—Dámelo.

Lo dijo tan de pronto, que pensó que había escuchado mal. Intentó leer sus ojos, pero, como siempre, no le dijeron nada.

—¿C-Cómo? —sonrió, un poco nervioso. Seguramente le había oído mal.

—Dame tu anillo, Adrien.

El joven agarró con más fuerza el asa de la bandolera sin darse cuenta.

—Me... lo quitaré para monsieur Ferdinand, no te preocupes. Palabra.

Su padre alargó el brazo. Su mano estaba extendida, expectante. Adrien se quedó mirándola.

—Yo te lo guardaré —dijo su padre. Entonces, sonrió.

Adrien no había visto la sonrisa de su padre en años, por eso verla en aquel momento le dejó tan sorprendido que no supo reaccionar. La observó, anonadado, y sintió una inquietud creciente en el pecho. Aquello no era normal.

—No es necesario, de verdad.

—Dame el anillo, Adrien. —El tono de su padre fue más autoritario.

El joven se lo cubrió con la otra mano inconscientemente. No. No podía quitarle eso. Eso no.

—Me gusta mucho —explicó débilmente—. No quisiera...

—¡Dámelo! ¿Vas a desobedecerme?

Le vio ponerse blanco de ira. El chico retrocedió, sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos. No dijo nada.

—¡Te he dado una orden sencilla, Adrien! —Su padre se adelantó un paso, y él retrocedió aún más—. ¡Dame el _miraculous_!

 _C'est fini! Espero que os haya gustado. No os cortéis para comentar, ¿eh? Los reviews me alegran la existencia. Sobre todo si son largos y críticos, que siempre se puede mejorar. En fin, hermosos, muchas gracias por leer. Que os vaya bien la vida. Cuidaos mucho._


	2. Todos los gatos caen de pie

_Muy buenas, gente. Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo del fic, espero que os guste. El siguiente no tardará tan poquito en aparecer, calculo que será más largo y me llevará tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer, por vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo. Sois geniales._

 _Aviso de que este fic está sin betear, así que disculpadme por los errores que haya (seguro) cometido. Si alguien ve alguno, por favor, que lo ponga en un comentario, que no me importa. Es más, me gusta que me informéis de esas cosas. Me siento insegura sin betareader xD_

 _Y ahora sí, no os entretengo más. Que disfrutéis de la lectura._

* * *

—Padre, has dicho... —El joven tragó saliva, sintiendo que perdía el suelo bajo sus pies— ¿ _miraculous_?

Los ojos de su progenitor brillaban de furia. Cerró la mano extendida con fuerza, apretó los dientes.

—¿Piensas que soy tonto, Adrien? ¿Que no me daría cuenta de que mi hijo se escapa de casa para jugarse la vida por ahí?

Sintió que le fallaban las piernas. «Ya está. Se acabó. Se ha enterado», gimió por dentro. Quiso preguntarle cómo lo había descubierto. Quiso explicarle que aquello no estaba mal, que le hacía feliz, que era bueno para la gente. Quiso decirle tantas cosas.

Pero no consiguió que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca.

—Dame el anillo, Adrien —Sentenció su padre—. No pienso consentir que mi hijo haga el ridículo enfundado en cuero negro.

Aquello le dolió al orgullo.

—No hago el ridículo, padre. —El coraje empezó a bullir en su pecho, envalentonándose—. Ayudo a la gente. Hago el bien. Soy... ¡soy un héroe!

Vio que le estaba sacando de sus casillas, como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Se le marcaban las venas del cuello, sus ojos echaban chispas y apretaba los dientes Adrien tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no amedrentarse de nuevo.

—Padre, me esfuerzo mucho para que no afecte a los estudios ni a las sesiones fotográficas. —Calló un instante, bajando la mirada y dudando—: Cuando... cuando soy Chat Noir, en esas ocasiones, soy yo mismo, padre. Me encanta ayudar a la gente, rescatar a los akumatizados y luchar contra Papillon. ¡Y lo hago bien! Soy perfectamente capaz. Ladybug...

—¿Quién es? —interrumpió su padre, levantando la voz—.

—¿Qué..? Ah. Yo... —Sacudió la cabeza—. No lo sé.

—¡No me mientas! —estalló—. Dime ahora mismo quién es Ladybug, Adrien.

El chico frunció el ceño. Le era más fácil sacar coraje cuando ella estaba involucrada.

—No sé quién es. Es la verdad. Además, ¿qué importa eso ahora?

Su padre sacudió un brazo, se dio la vuelta.

—No entiendes nada. ¡Nunca entiendes nada! He trabajado tanto, y tú... Pero eso se acabó. —Le miró de soslayo, con las manos a la espalda—. Fue mala idea permitir que fueras al colegio. A partir de ahora, te quedarás en casa. Nathalie se encargará de tus estudios como ha hecho siempre. —Crispó los labios—. ¡Y vas a entregarme ahora mismo tu _miraculous_!

Para Adrien, su padre era como una montaña: Inamovible, inaccesible y abrumador. Le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, y la mayoría de ellos no muy buenos. Estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas no salieran como él quería, a que sus deseos no se cumpliesen ni lo más mínimo. Estaba tan hecho a esa idea... Había comprobado muchas veces que dialogar con su padre era imposible. Que aunque se rebelara no conseguiría nada. Absolutamente nada.

Pero la idea de desprenderse de Chat Noir le dolía desde lo más profundo de su alma, como si le arrancasen una parte de su cuerpo. Como si le arrancaran el corazón.

Se miró el anillo plateado, que relució en su dedo por la luz de la ventana. Sintió el calor de Plagg junto a su costado, tan inmóvil como él mismo. Expectante.  
Levantó la vista, miró a su padre a los ojos. Y sintió dolor.

—No. —La respuesta salió de sus labios casi al mismo tiempo que la pensaba. Le dolía horrores rechazar a su padre, porque le quería, pero no podía darle eso. Eso no—. No puedo darte mi anillo. Lo siento. Y por mucho que me insistas —añadió con tristeza— no te lo daré.

Los ojos de su padre se afilaron como cuchillos. Apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea blanca. Adrien se tensó. Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que se lo quitaría por la fuerza.

En vez de eso, su progenitor caminó hasta su escritorio. Pulsó una tecla del teléfono.

—Nathalie —dijo—Dile al chófer que venga a mi despacho inmediatamente.

—Sí, señor.

—Para... ¿para qué le has hecho llamar? —preguntó Adrien, sintiéndose inseguro de pronto.

El hombre se sentó en la silla de despacho. Cruzó los dedos sobre el escritorio.

—Adrien, soy tu padre —dijo seriamente—. Y como tal, sé que es lo mejor para ti.

En ese momento entró el guardaespaldas. Echó un vistazo rápido al despacho, miró a Adrien y sus ojos se detuvieron en su jefe. Este suspiró.

—Quítale su anillo, por favor. Pero no le hagas daño.

Adrien retrocedió instintivamente, mirando ora a su padre, ora al gorila.

—¡No puedes quitármelo! —Cubrió su anillo—. ¡Escúchame, por favor! ¡No estoy haciendo nada malo!

La enorme mano velluda del gorila se acercó a él. Adrien reculó hacia un lado, en un pobre intento de hacer una finta y escapar por la puerta. Pero él no tenía la agilidad de Chat Noir: Gorila cubrió la salida con su grandioso cuerpo. El joven buscó con la mirada una ruta de escape, angustiado. No quería pelear, tampoco las tenía todas consigo sin sus habilidades. Lanzó una mirada de súplica a su padre, quien mantenía la vista en el frente como si de una estatua se tratara. Ni siquiera le miraba.

Adrien se apartó un par de pasos más, huyendo del Gorila, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. No tenía escapatoria.

—Plagg... —murmuró—. Transfórmame.

* * *

El cristal de la ventana estalló en pedazos. Chat Noir, indemne gracias al cuero mágico, no perdió tiempo: Extendió su bastón y muy pronto se convirtió en una manchita negra a lo lejos. En la habitación quedó un silencio incómodo. El gorila asimilaba con torpeza la sorpresa de haber visto a su protegido transformarse en el superhéroe que defendía París. Aquello lo había desconcertado tanto que no acertó a reaccionar a la elástica velocidad de Chat Noir, quien se le escapó de entre las manos como un pez recién salido del agua. Nathalie entró en el despacho, alertada por el estruendo del cristal. Vio los desperfectos, y se dirigió hacia su jefe:

—¡Señor! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien?

Gabriel Agreste estaba de pie, como si se hubiera quedado a medio camino de moverse. Nathalie alcanzó a ver el cambio gradual en su expresión: De sorpresa, pasando por enfado mayúsculo hasta la seriedad pétrea y firme que le caracterizaba. Recuperó rápido la compostura. Se colocó las gafas y carraspeó.

—Nathalie, —Su voz era tan llana como habitualmente— trae a alguien que limpie los cristales, es peligroso dejarlo así. Por lo demás, por ahora, podéis retiraros. Los dos.

—Pero...

El hombre le dirigió una mirada severa. Ella enmudeció y asintió.

—Sí, señor.

Se veía que el guardaespaldas de Adrien tenía varias preguntas en el tintero, pero se las guardó. Ambos obedecieron sin decir palabra y salieron del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El señor Agreste no se relajó cuando se quedó sólo, ni siquiera suspiró. Se acercó de nuevo a su escritorio y, con la rapidez de quien lo ha hecho muchas veces, pulsó un juego de letras de su teclado. La pared crujió durante un instante. Luego, se deslizó silenciosamente como una puerta japonesa, desvelando un pasillo oculto. Una luz morada surgió del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de Gabriel Agreste. Pálida y hermosa, estalló en una estela brillante que acababa frente a él. El _kwami_ lila hizo acto de presencia, abrió los ojos y observó a su portador, visiblemente inseguro.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó, y en su voz se distinguía una nota de miedo—. Es tu hijo, no quieres hacerle daño.

El hombre ignoró a la criaturita. Con paso lento pero seguro, se adentró pasillo secreto, oscuro como la brea. La puerta se cerró tras él. Pese a la oscuridad reinante, el señor Agreste no tuvo ningún problema para subir los escalones de la escalera de caracol. No titubeó, no mostró ninguna inseguridad. Cuando empezó a hablar, su voz reverberaba entre las paredes estrechas del lugar.

—Necesito detener a Adrien, pero con sus poderes me será complicado. Tampoco accederá a venir por voluntad propia.

—¿Vas a usar un _akuma_ contra él? —se sorprendió Nooroo, flotando a su lado.

La pregunta quedó en el aire. _Kwami_ y portador alcanzaron la cima de las escaleras, donde una tenue luz iluminaba el suelo: Había cientos de mariposas blancas repartidas por toda la habitación. El señor Agreste avanzó, y a medida que caminaba las mariposas se alejaran de él con un corto aleteo.

—Transfórmame, Nooroo.

El kwami bajó la cabeza. Obedeció.

Papillon acarició el broche de mariposa de su cuello. Sonrió, exultante. Cerró los ojos y comenzó entonces a sondear París. Los sentimientos negativos recién creados eran los más poderosos. Muchos problemas, muchos enfados, perdían fuerza con el tiempo. Los sentimientos evolucionan a una velocidad prodigiosa, por eso lo más importante era conseguirlos al poco de crearse. No era difícil: El ser humano es una criatura fácil de molestar, impaciente e irrespetuosa, cuyo egoísmo, envidias y rencores la hacían presa ideal de los poderes del _miraculous_ de la mariposa. Papillon no tardó en encontrar un objetivo viable: Un chico, Serge Laforêt, de unos dieciséis años y recién salido de clase. Era un fan empedernido de una colección de figuras llamada "Paris dans votre chambre", una colección realista de figuritas de plástico sobre los oficios y personalidades de París. Se había aficionado gracias a su abuelo, y estaba a punto de terminarla. Había estado haciendo trabajos y favores (limpiar coches, cortar el césped, repartir periódicos) durante tres meses y medio para ahorrar el dinero que requería la última figurita. No obstante, en el último mes y debido a un incremento en las ventas, el vendedor había decidido injustamente aumentar el precio de la figura.

La enorme ventana circular de su guarida se abrió como una flor.

—Ah, el esfuerzo, qué horrible es cuando no se ve recompensado. Lo comprendo, lo comprendo bien. Decepción, impotencia, odio.. —Tiñó una de sus mariposas de negro, la observó volar hacia la ventana—. Adelante, pequeño akuma. Ve hasta él ¡y demonízalo!

La siniestra mariposa revoloteó sobre los edificios de París, lenta e inevitable. Cuando se fusionó con la figurita de "El Policía" de Serge Laforêt, Papillon comenzó su control.

— _Le Collectionneur_. Soy Papillon —explicó triunfante—. Permitiré que completes tu colección a cambio de que hagas algo por mí: Quiero que lleves a Chat Noir a la Mansión Agreste. —No tenía miedo de que se descubriese su identidad, al fin y al cabo cuando terminase el control mental, olvidaría todo lo ocurrido—. No puedes hacerle daño, pero tienes que atraparle. Si lo haces, podrás incrementar tu colección todo lo que quieras.

—Sí. Papillon. Pero... — _Le Collectionneur_ dudó un instante _—._

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero a Chat Noir para mi colección.

Papillon golpeó el suelo con el bastón. Incrementó el control mental hasta el punto en que hacía daño a su víctima. Serge gimió.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Consígueme a Chat Noir o no tendrás nada!

Tardó un momento en escuchar la respuesta del chico.

—...S-Sí, Papillon.

* * *

Aún no había llegado a su lugar secreto cuando empezó a oler el suave aroma de la hierba mojada de los Jardines del Trocadero. Con el paso ligero de sus bailarinas rosas, cruzó el Palacio de Chaillot hasta alcanzar el río Sena, donde el puente Jena, reluciente por el sol de la tarde, se alineaba perfectamente con la Torre Eiffel.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng sonrió ante las excelentes vistas que le proporcionaba su lugar secreto. Era como si la esencia de Paris se concentrara en un puñado de metros cuadrados. La vegetación, el agua, la Torre Eiffel…todo conectaba como piezas de un puzle, creando el ecosistema ideal para su mente creativa.

—Cómo me gusta este sitio —suspiró Tikki, asomándose disimuladamente desde su bolso.

—A mí también me gusta mucho —murmuró Marinette, y puso los brazos en jarra—. Es el ambiente perfecto para trabajar. —Cogió aire con resolución y dijo—: ¡A por ello!

Nuestra joven heroína tenía una ardua tarea entre manos: diseñar una chaqueta para Nadja Chamack, madre de Manon y reportera de televisión. En uno de los días en que recogía a Manon de casa de Marinette, la señora Chamack se fijó en los diseños que tenía colgados en las paredes. Eran ideas sin importancia, dibujadas en momentos de inspiración, pero a la madre de Manon le gustaron, y le pidió a Marinette diseñarle una chaqueta para sus reportajes en directo.

"¿Te imaginas?", le había dicho a Tikki cuando lo supo. "¡La gente a ver un diseño mío! ¿Y si les gusta? ¡A lo mejor consigo encargos y todo! Sería… ¡Sería como dar los primeros pasos de mi sueño!"

Marinette estaba muy ilusionada con ese proyecto. Sacó su libreta de apuntes y se relajó; dejando fluir su imaginación como si del agua de un río se tratase.

Hasta que oyó el primer grito.

Se puso en alerta, buscando con la mirada el origen (y la causa) del mismo. El resto de transeúntes y turistas que paseaban por los Jardines del Trocadero también lo escucharon y se detuvieron expectantes. La gente corría, huía de algo. Y ese algo era un chico con traje y bastón. Vestía muy elegante, quizá incluso exageradamente pomposo, con _foulard,_ zapatos de charol, sombrero Homburg y bastón con un cristal tallado en lo alto. En sus ojos había una franja marrón oscura, como si se hubiera echado maquillaje.

El chico sonrió, con un movimiento elegante señaló con su bastón a un par de turistas que acababan de verle.

—Ah, ¡"Les Touristes"! ¡Esos no los tengo!

Del extremo de su bastón salió un rayo de humo dorado dirigido hacia la pareja. Cuando les alcanzó, se dividió y, antes de que pudieran si quiera parpadear, les rodeó por completo y se solidificó, convirtiéndose en una preciosa jaula de pájaro dorada, de techo circular. Empezó a ascender en el aire.  
Marinette se puso de pie tan bruscamente que se le cayó la libreta de las piernas. _Le Collectionneur_ se volvió hacia ella, sus ojos se detuvieron en los dibujos de las hojas.

—¡La artista!—Su sonrisa exuberante enseñó los dientes. Apuntó a Marinette con su bastón—. ¡Te necesito en mi colección!

Marinette dio un salto, esquivó la ráfaga de humo rodando por el suelo. La pareja de la jaula la gritaba, pedía ayuda, pero ella no podía ayudarlos. No así, con su identidad al descubierto y sin poderes. Primero tenía que huir y, lejos de miradas indiscretas, convertirse en Ladybug.  
 _Le Collectionneur_ lanzó más rayos a Marinette, quien los evitó como buenamente podía, reaccionando más por reflejo que por habilidad.

—¡Ay! —se le escapó a Tikki después de que la chica aludiese otra ráfaga tirándose a un lado.

La joven heroína silbó entre dientes y se llevó la mano al bolso, preocupada. Iba a decir "Tikki, ¿estás bien?" cuando una sombra dorada la rodeó. La jaula se cerró ante sus ojos, férrea y brillante. Marinette intentó mover los barrotes, romperlos a patadas o encontrar el cierre, pero la jaula estaba creada de una sola pieza compacta.

«¡Piensa, Marinette, piensa!», se decía a sí misma, buscando con la mirada algún objeto que le pudiera ayudar, como hacía cuando era Ladybug.

Pero no había nada cerca. Y no podía transformarse delante de tanta gente. La jaula empezó a flotar en el aire. _Le Collectionneur,_ con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus finos labios, la controlaba con su bastón.

—Marinette… —susurró Tikki desde su bolso.

—Encontraré la forma, encontraré la forma —Se insistía a sí misma la muchacha, sintiendo vértigo cuando sus ojos miraban al suelo.

—¡ _Cataclysm_!

Una figura negra se abalanzó sobre la jaula. El metal empezó a corroerse, silbó con suavidad. Algo abrazó la cintura de Marinette, que sintió impulso y el aire en la cara. Cuando se notó quieta y sobre la rigidez de un suelo fijo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Chat Noir, exuberantes de verde y a juego con el negro de su antifaz. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa, que ella conocía bien.

—Tienes un imán para meterte en líos, ¿eh? —dijo.

Marinette se dio cuenta de que la tenía cogida al estilo princesa, lo que le dio un poco de vergüenza, pero se obligó a sí misma a no dejarse llevar por sus encantos gatunos.

—Sí, sí, parece que sí —convino amablemente con una sonrisa—. ¿Podrías bajarme?

Sintió que los brazos de Chat Noir se tensaban, le vio lanzar una rápida mirada a un lado y, agarrándola más fuerte, saltó. Un instante después, una jaula dorada apareció en el sitio donde habían estado.

—¡Chat Noir, no puedes ocuparte de mí ahora! —Le advirtió Marinette, encogida en su pecho—. Déjame en cualquier rincón y ya me las apañaré.

«Y me transformaré», pensó, que era lo que le interesaba.

Su compañero sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y dejar a una dama a su suerte? ¿Por quién me has tomado?

—Puedo cuidarme sola —se defendió ella algo ofendida mientras Chat Noir continuaba esquivando a _Le Collectionneur,_ que le atacaba empecinadamente— _._

—No lo dudo, Princesa, pero me sentiría bastante mal si ese tipo te capturase de nuevo.

«¡Este gato siempre tan amable!». Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Necesitaba transformarse.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Además —le recordó con una sonrisa cordial—, sólo nos hemos visto una vez —durante el caso de Evilustrator, cuando tuvo una cita con Nathanaël—. Tengo más recursos de los que crees, de verdad.

—Ah, ¿sí? —La dedicó una sonrisa juguetona, deteniéndose en lo alto de una azotea—. Me encantaría verlos.

Marinette sintió calor en las mejillas, pero no supo si por vergüenza o por impaciencia, porque sentía ambas a partes iguales. Pretendía responderle cuando vio una sombra detrás de ellos.

—¡Chat Noir, cuidado!

El chico se volvió, reaccionó a tiempo para lanzar lejos a Marinette. La chica rodó por el suelo de la azotea, se incorporó rápidamente. Alcanzó a ver el preciso momento en que la jaula se cerraba con él dentro.

—¡Chat Noir! —gritó.

Antes de que el superhéroe pudiera contestar, la jaula emprendió el vuelo, aumentando la velocidad gradualmente. En ese preciso momento escuchó el insistente pitido del _miraculous_ de su compañero.

«No. No. No. No. No».

—¡Chat, tienes que salir de ahí! —Le gritó ella, corriendo hacia él— ¡Te vas des-transformar!

Él parecía inseguro, intentaba doblar los barrotes con su bastón. Cuando bajó la vista hasta donde estaba ella, su expresión recuperó la seguridad y la comedia que le caracterizaba.

—¡No te preocupes por mí, Princesa! —le gritó—. ¡Esto es pan comido para mí! ¿No ves que los gatos siempre caemos de pie?

* * *

 _C'est fini! Espero que os haya gustado. Mil gracias por leer. ¡No os olvidéis de comentar, por fa! Es muy alentador. Ah, repito, si alguien ve errores, cosas ilógicas, OoC o, yo qué sé, lo que se os ocurra, no dudéis en decirlo._

 _A continuación voy a responder a algunos reviews del capítulo anterior que no podía responder:_

 _ **malu** : ¡Mil gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. No pensé que ese final quedara tan impresionante, pero oye, es una grata sorpresa. Espero que este capítulo te guste también. ¡Hasta luego!_

 _ **Pepper** : Uf, más fics... Por ahora no tengo pensados más, la verdad. Aunque todo es posible, tampoco lo descarto. Me hace mucha ilusión que te haya gustado el final. ¡A ver si este también gusta! No sé si lo he terminado muy pronto, ahora que lo pienso. Bueno, ya se verá. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!_


	3. Me ha parecido ver un lindo gatito

_¡Muy buenas, gente! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste. Está sin betear. Ah, pero mil gracias a Lauziita por su maravillosa ayuda en algunos planteamientos :3 Y, sin más preámbulos, ¡a leer!_

* * *

Se las había apañado para sonreír, para que su inquietud permaneciera en el fondo de su tripa y su voz sonara despreocupada. Era sorprendente la facilidad con que podía hacer eso. ¿Tan falso era?

Observó con inquietud cómo la figura de Marinette se convertía, más rápido de lo que le gustaría admitir, en una manchita en la distancia. Se volvió hacia su jaula, buscando desesperadamente el rojo con lunares de su compañera. No podía andar muy lejos... ¿verdad? La jaula se movía a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que le costaba mantenerse derecho, lo que dificultaba que hiciera palanca con su bastón. Estaba distraído con ello cuando distinguió un brillo dorado por el rabillo del ojo. _Le Collectionneur_ surgió tras una jaula dorada, moviendo su bastón como si de una varita se tratase. Su jaula viajaba tan rápido como la suya. Chat Noir le sostuvo la mirada, listo para soltarle una de sus originales frases, para demostrarle que no estaba ni un poco preocupado por su situación. Iba a hacerlo... pero su anillo pitó, lo que le descolocó.

—Oh, ¿qué es eso? —repuso _Le Collectionneur_ con una fingida ignorancia— ¿Un minuto, tal vez? Ah, tener la identidad secreta de Chat Noir... ¡Es como conseguir una edición limitada!

—Eh, tranquilo, chaval —Se las arregló para sonreir de nuevo, agarrando los barrotes con sus garras—. Las personas no se pueden poseer. ¿No te enseñaron eso tus padres?

Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Había sido atrapado por el enemigo. No veía a Ladybug por ninguna parte. Su anillo pitaba y le quedaba menos de un minuto para des-transformarse. ¡Arg! ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de usar su Cataclysm tan pronto? Estaba aún mareado por lo que había vivido en su casa, y sin duda ello le había afectado a la hora de luchar. Tras escapar por los pelos de su padre y su guardaespaldas, había escuchado el bullicio provocado por _Le Collectionneur. S_ u sentido de la responsabilidad le obligó a posponer sus problemas por un rato y cumplir con su obligación de superhéroe, pero, cuando llegó al lugar de los hechos y vio a Marinette encerrada en aquella jaula artificiosa, su cuerpo reaccionó por si solo. ¿Por qué había actuado de forma tan inconsciente? Era cierto que la apreciaba mucho y admiraba sus dotes creativas, pero, salvo eso, no había mantenido ni una conversación decente con ella.

Sin embargo.. Le había invadido un poderosísimo instinto de protección ver su cara tras unos barrotes. No podía negarlo.

Le sobresaltó el pitido insistente de su anillo, recordándole de nuevo cuán catastrófica era la situación. Comprobó con horror que de la huella verde sólo quedaba la palma. Iba a des-transformarse. Sintió ganas de vomitar.

El cambio fue tan gradual como electrizante, una descarga que le invadió de pies a cabeza. Notó el tacto conocido de sus vaqueros, la frescura de su camisa, la rigidez de sus deportivas. Plagg se desmayó en su mano. Adrien levantó la vista y vio, con un helador dolor en la garganta, cómo _Le Collectionneur_ le miraba, ahora con aquella mariposa rosa frente a sus ojos.

— _Oui_ , Papillon.

Adrien alejó todo lo posible de él, hundiendo su espalda en los barrotes y cubriéndose la mano del anillo. Ya está. Estaba al descubierto. Indefenso.

La había cagado hasta el fondo.

Aguardó, esperando un ataque de _Le Collectionneur._ Fijó la vista en sus movimientos y podía hacer en aquella situación, pero pensaba luchar hasta el final.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el _akumatizado_ le dio la espalda.

Observó cómo se inclinaba, sosteniéndose con su bastón.

—Voy a vomitar...

—¿Qué?

— _S_ iempre me mareo durante los viajes —explicó _Le Collectionneur_ mientras le miraba de soslayo. Estaba pálido como la tiza. Frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué miras?

—Ah, lo siento. —Adrien se le había quedado mirando sin darse cuenta—. Es que... Bueno, pensé que ibas a quitarme el _miraculous_. No es que me queje, que conste.

—A mí me da igual tu cacharrito mágico. Papillon sólo me ha pedido que te lleve a un sitio. Una vez lo haga —sonrió—, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—Ah... —Adrien analizó sus palabras—. ¿Y dónde está ese sitio, si puede saberse?

 _Le Collectionneur_ apuntó desganado hacia la derecha.

—Ahí.

Un terrible presentimiento atenazó a Adrien cuando siguió la indicación con la mirada. Estaba señalando la mansión Agreste.

El protocolo de emergencia había sido activado: Las ventanas y puertas estaban cubiertas por gruesas planchas de acero. El jardín estaba despejado. La verja, cerrada.

Las dos jaulas descendieron lentamente hasta la terraza grande, momento en que una de las compuertas metálicas se abrió con un zumbido.

—Espera, espera. —Dentro, la casa estaba a oscuras—. ¿Dónde está el señor Agreste? ¡Dímelo, por favor!

 _Le Collectionneur_ le miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Quién?

—¡Gabriel Agreste, el dueño de esta casa! ¿Qué has hecho con él?

—No conozco a ningún Gabriel Agreste.

—¿Entonces por qué hemos venido aquí?

—¿Estás sordo? Papillon me ha dicho que te traiga, a cambio de hacer lo que yo quiera después.

Adrien escuchó cómo la compuerta se cerraba tras su espalda. Tuvo un escalofrío, pero se obligó a escrutar en la oscuridad de la habitación. Reconoció que estaban en el comedor, aquella sala alargada con una mesa de mantel blanco en el centro.

—Hablas demasiado, _Le Collectionneur._

Sólo había escuchado esa voz una vez, en su primera misión con Ladybug. En aquella ocasión el rostro de Papillon lo habían formado cientos de mariposas negras, y le había provocado una gran impresión.

Adrien siempre había pensado que cuando se encontrase cara a cara con Papillon, estaría junto a su querida Ladybug, con su bastón girando en su mano y listo para la acción. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna de esas cosas. Es fácil, sinceramente, ser un superhéroe cuando tu traje te aporta poderes especiales y un arma (más o menos chachi) para luchar. ¿Pero qué pasa si te pilla de paisano y a cara descubierta? ¿Si lo único que tienes en los bolsillos es el plástico (vacío) de un caramelo?

Actuar en circunstancias así es de verdaderos valientes.

Por eso Adrien apretó los dientes, cerró su mano en un puño y miró a Papillon a los ojos.

Llevaba un traje elegante, con un broche blanco en forma de mariposa en el cierre del cuello. Una máscara ajustada color gris oscuro ocultaba su rostro. Le vio caminar lentamente, junto a su bastón, hasta la jaula dorada.

Adrien y Papillon cruzaron miradas. Ojos verdes los de uno, azul cristal los de otro. Pero el joven tenía algo que averiguar.

—¿Dónde está Gabriel Agreste?

Papillon frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—El dueño de esta casa, Gabriel Agreste. —Adrien le fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Qué has hecho con él?

—¿Estás... —Le miró de soslayo, desde arriba— preocupado por él?

Adrien dudó por un momento. No sabía si era buena idea desvelar que era su padre.

—Sé... que esta casa es suya —dijo en su lugar—. ¿Dónde está? Y los trabajadores —recordó—, ¿¡qué has hecho con ellos!?

La mirada de Papillon fue dura como una daga.

— _Le Collectionneur,_ —llamó—quítale el _miraculous._ Pero sin hacerle daño _._

Fue como si el pitido ensordecedor de una alarma resonara en el interior de Adrien. Guardó a Plagg en el bolsillo de su camisa, se llevó el puño cerrado del anillo al pecho y se preparó para lo que pudiera venir. La jaula se esfumó bajo sus pies como si de gas de tratara. Adrien se encogió. Buscó una salida con la mirada, pero su escape era casi imposible. _Le Collectionneur s_ e le echó encima. Él se hizo un ovillo y le dio un puntapié. El _akumatizado_ reculó, lo que le dio bastantes esperanzas. No era ningún luchador, ahora era evidente. Él, en cambio, luchaba a menudo como superhéroe y recibía instrucciones de esgrima cada semana. Los reflejos del coleccionista no podían compararse a los suyos. La primera parte de la pelea fue tan sencilla como penosa. Hasta las peleas de patio de colegio daban más juego. Adrien incluso tuvo tiempo de reflexionar dónde podía estar su _akuma_ , pero era bastante torpe para averiguarlo. Siempre era Ladybug la que se encargaba de eso, ¡caray!

La cosa se le complicó cuando _Le Collectionneur_ se enfadó y empezó a utilizar su bastón. Era normal que se impacientase, con Papillon de fondo gritándole "¡pero inmovilízalo!" cuando él no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer eso. Adrien era más bajito que él, y se le escurría como un pez recién pescado. Sin embargo, en un momento dado se las arregló para golpearle en el abdomen con el extremo del bastón, lo que provocó que al chico se le escapara el aliento y cayera de rodillas.

—¡Te dije que no le hicieras daño! —Casi chilló Le Papillon.

—Pero... ¡es que no se me ocurría otra forma! — _Le Collectionneur_ se enfurruñó, volviéndose hacia el villano _—_ Si tan fácil te parece, encárgate tú, yo ya lo he traído y... ¡Aaaah!

La silueta de la mariposa había aparecido en el rostro de _Le Collectionneur._ Sus manos temblaban, se dobló y agarró su cabeza como si le fuera a explotar. Papillon le observó impasible. Cuando el dolor del akumatizado pareció remitir, le dijo:

—Bien, _Le Collectionneur._ —Su voz era melosa, como el caramelo derretido. Sonreía—. Vigila los alrededores. Yo me encargaré de Chat Noir. Cuando te necesite, te llamaré.

Se veía a las claras que _Le Collectionneur_ no estaba conforme con la situación, pero no dio más muestras de rebelarse. Quien tenía la sartén por el mango era Papillon. Él no quería sentir dolor, sólo quería ver su colección completa. Así que calló y salió de la casa.

Por aquel entonces Adrien ya había recuperado el aliento, pero no había decidido qué hacer a continuación. Se aferraba al anillo como si fuera una parte de él.

—Plagg... —susurró—. Si tienes alguna fuerza para transformarme, aunque sea un rato, me vendría muy bien ahora.

La criatura se acunó en su bolsillo. Dormía.

—Umm... Camembert.

«Maldita sea.»

Escuchó los pasos de Papillon acercándose. Se incorporó, aún dolorido, y le plantó cara.

—Piensas que soy un villano —dijo el mayor, y no era una pregunta.

Había colocado las manos a la espalda, recto como un palo, y le miraba desde arriba. Adrien buscó coraje.

—Porque lo eres. Utilizas a la gente de París para tus propios fines. —Señaló a la ventana, a oscuras por la plancha de metal—. ¡Utilizas a ese chico inocente como un esclavo!

—¿Inocente, Chat Noir? Él te ha traído aquí.

—Ya he visto lo que ocurre si no obedece.

—Comprendo. —Papillon caminó un par de pasos hacia la derecha, meditabundo—. ¿Pero y si te dijera que actúo como villano por un buen fin? ¿Y si fuera algo bueno, necesario y justo, que hasta tú aceptarías?

Adrien se tapó los oídos.

—No pienso escuchar tus mentiras. Pretendes ponerme de tu lado, y yo sólo estoy del lado de Ladybug.

Ladybug; "Mylady". Se calmó un poco al recordarla. Su preciosa Ladybug: siempre tan genial, inteligente y prodigiosa. Echaba de menos tenerla a su lado.

—El fin justifica los medios, como dicen —Seguía Papillon—. A veces, para conseguir algo bueno, hay que hacer algo malo antes...

—¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oírte!

Papillon le miró como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Inspiró sonoramente.

—¡Haz el favor de escucharme, Adrien!

El chico tembló por un momento, tanto por el grito inesperado como por escuchar su nombre real. Abrió los ojos.

Tenía un horrible, horrible presentimiento.

Observó la figura de Papillon: Alta, delgada, pero también aristocrática y elegante. Sus ojos azules como el cristal le miraban con frialdad. Vio en ellos enfado, orgullo... Y un tenue, muy tenue matiz de tristeza. Tan pequeño y a la vez tan evidente, que le sorprendió no haberse dado cuenta antes. Ya había visto unos ojos así antes.

Como si hubiera dado una orden muda, el traje de Papillon fue desapareciendo de la cabeza a los pies. Reconoció los pantalones, rojos y perfectamente planchados. La chaqueta blanca y la camisa gris. La cortaba a franjas rojiblancas.

Cuando vio a su padre delante de sí, con aquella mirada impasible que siempre le dirigía, se dio cuenta de que aquel había sido un temor que había intuido desde que descubrió lo de Chat Noir. Un temor tan profundo y grande, que no se atrevía ni a pensarlo por miedo a que se hiciera realidad sólo con eso.

Y en cambio, allí le tenía, con un _kwami_ lia que no reconoció flotando sobre su hombro. La expresión del _kwami_ decía "lo siento". El chico estaba tan sobrecogido que no pudo responder. No pudo hacer nada.

—Adrien. —La voz de su padre era tan seca como siempre. A veces le daba la impresión de que escupía su nombre—. Tienes que darme tu _miraculous_.

No respondió.

—Si bien he hecho cosas que no son dignas de un Agreste, puedes tener por seguro que las he hecho porque tenía el deber de hacerlo.

Su padre... ¿era Papillon? ¿El villano que atemorizaba París? ¿Su padre?

—Adrien, necesito el anillo de Chat Noir y los pendientes de Ladybug. Los necesito. Es la única forma de recuperar a tu madre.

Aquello le despertó del _shock_.

—¿Qué?

—El poder de los _miraculous_ es ilimitado. Encontrar a tu madre no sería problema para ellos.

Adrien observó su anillo. Sin Plagg para darle vida, era un simple aro plateado. Ni siquiera era bonito.

—¿Cómo? —quiso saber.

—Existen maneras.

Aquel era el tono de "no voy a darte más explicaciones al respecto". Adrien lo conocía bien. Frunció el ceño.

—Por mucho que sea por ayudar a mamá —se iba envalentonando. La rabia, sorpresa, indignación... El conglomerado de sentimientos que tenía escapaban por su voz—, no está bien utilizar a las personas como si fueran objetos.

—Es necesario. Pero si no te gusta, es tan fácil como darme tu _miraculous_ y conseguirme el de Ladybug.

—Eso... —Adrien dudó— No, esto no está bien...

—Es necesario, Adrien. —Gabriel Agreste dio un paso hacia él. Su hijo retrocedió—. Haré todo lo que sea necesario para traer a la señora Agreste de vuelta. Todo. No hay nada reprochable en ello.

—¡Sí que lo hay! —estalló, Adrien, descargando su furia—. ¡Las personas a las que controlas son amigos míos, les haces sufrir y les haces daño! Hace un momento, precisamente, _Le Collectionneur_ casi atrapa a una buena amiga mía. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella, Padre? Y, ¡qué diablos! ¡Aunque no les conociese! ¡Son personas y no merecen ser utilizadas a tu antojo! ¡Por muy buenos sentimientos que tengas! —Perdió algo de fuelle e intentó conciliar—. Padre, hay otras maneras de hacer las cosas, de verdad... Seguro que si lo hablamos con Ladybug, ella podría...

—¿Crees que una enmascarada a lunares será más productiva que yo, Adrien?

Aquello sí que le ofendió.

—¡No todo tiene que ser como tú dices, ¿sabes!? No siempre lo que tú decides es lo mejor.

—Soy tu padre. Es obvio que siempre decidiré lo mejor para ti.

—¡Pues no lo haces!

—Ya basta, Adrien.

Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a obedecer ese tono. Adrien se encogió casi al momento, bajó la cabeza como un perrito regañado. Su padre alargó una mano hacia él, pero se detuvo a apenas un palmo de su muñeca. Volvió a colocar las manos a su espalda y se dio la vuelta.

—Está bien, quédatelo. Por ahora. Puedo conseguirlo cuando quiera, así que no es problema. Mientras, te quedarás aquí y no estorbarás más.

—¿Eso lo dice Papillon o mi padre?

La mirada de Gabriel Agreste podría haberle fulminado.

—Tú nunca quieres entender —masculló.

—No, eres tú el que nunca quiere entender. —Adrien no podía controlarse más—. Siempre he hecho lo que tú ordenabas, aunque por ello me quedara solo... ¡Pero ahora tengo amigos, padre! ¡Y... y... y... —Apretó los dientes, sus mejillas adquirieron un poco de color— una compañera! Ladybug se ocupará del chico al que has _akumatizado_. Y yo iré a ayudarla, puedes estar seguro de ello. Por mucho que me encierres o retengas.

El profundo desdén que le dirigió Gabriel Agreste se le clavó en el pecho como una flecha de hielo.

—Sin Chat Noir como apoyo, Ladybug no será problema. Sobre todo —Le miró de soslayo a través de sus gafas— si envío dos _akumas_ al mismo tiempo.

—¡Eso es un locura! —Saltó de pronto Nooroo, volando hasta la cabeza del mayor. Adrien le había perdido de vista durante ese rato—. No podrás controlar a ambos a la vez, si alguno se descontrola, no podrás...

—¿He pedido opinión, Nooroo? —Le cortó el mayor.

Si algo sabía hacer su padre mejor que nadie, era conseguir que la gente de su entorno bajase la cabeza y le obedeciese sin peros.

—Padre. Si le haces algo a Ladybug o a cualquiera de mis amigos, no te perdonaré jamás. Hagas lo que hagas.

La respuesta de Gabriel Agreste, que presionaba sus labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea, vino en forma de una sola frase:

—Transfórmame, Nooroo.

* * *

Observó el punto en la diminuta pantallita de su yo-yó.

«¿La mansión Agreste? ¿Qué se le ha perdido en la casa de Adrien?», pensó Marinette, acuclillada sobre un tejado. Había tenido muchos problemas con Le Collectionneur. Tras ser salvada por Chat Noir, había tardado un poco en encontrar un escondrijo donde transformarse. Su primera idea, una vez hecho, había sido rescatar a su compañero, pero tuvo la "suerte" de encontrarse con varios parisinos capturados, quienes al verla volar con su yo-yó se pusieron a pedir auxilio como si no hubiera un mañana. Ladybug se dijo: "Bueno, por uno no pasa nada". Pero pronto ese uno se convirtió en dos, ese dos en tres y, sin darse cuenta, medio París había sido capturado. No sin cierto remordimiento de conciencia, tuvo que dejarles atrás y centrarse en el origen de todo.

Había perdido el rastro de Chat Noir y Le Collectionneur. Para cuando detectó en el localizador del yo-yó que Chat se encontraba muy muy cerca de la mansión Agreste, la señal se perdió. Le mosqueó un poco, pero confiaba en él. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Resultaba un imprescindible apoyo para ella, y mejor que nadie sabía de su valía.

Era Chat Noir.

Seguro que estaba bien.

Se dirigió hacia la casa de Adrien, su única pista hasta el momento. Le preocupaba que hubiera sido capturado, pero intentaba no pararse a pensar en eso. Si se concentraba en salvar a todo el mundo, no podría ocuparse de Le Collectionneur, que a su vez seguiría "coleccionando" gente. Lo más óptimo era conseguir su akuma.

Las circunvalaciones de la mansión Agreste estaban desérticas como en una ciudad abandonada. Lógico, con un loco atrapando personas por ahí, cualquiera salía a la calle. Con un salto elástico, pasó la valla de entrada a la casa y pisó el jardín. Se agazapó para esconderse de miradas indiscretas.

«Madre mía —pensó al contemplar el edificio—. La casa de Adrien parece el pentágono». Contó cinco cámaras de seguridad sólo apuntando el jardín. Además, tanto terraza como ventanas estaban protegidas por planchas metálicas de aspecto bastante intimidante, dudaba seriamente que pudiera cruzarlas. Agudizó el oído: Ni una mosca se escuchaba. Bueno, si Adrien y su padre se habían refugiado en su casa, dedujo, estarían a salvo. No había nada de qué preocuparse. Ladybug ya estaba preparando su yo-yó para salir de allí cuando escuchó una voz familiar:

—Que si haz esto, haz lo otro... Me dijo que podría hacer lo que yo quisiera, joé... Y mientras, ¡venga! Tengo todo París para coleccionar y yo aquí...Que si tráeme a Chat Noir, que si llévalo a esta habitación, que no, a la otra... ¡Yo qué sé, si esta casa es enorme! Ya es hora de que haga mi propia colección. Ah, qué ganas tengo de eso...

 _Le Collectionneur_ volaba bajo, sobre una jaula dorada, recorriendo las inmediaciones de la mansión Agreste con evidente poco interés. Ladybug, oculta tras un árbol, escuchaba su retahíla de niño enfurruñado. ¿Chat Noir, había dicho?

Se le ocurrió una idea.

La des-transformación fue rápida y silenciosa. Tikki voló hasta su cara, visiblemente preocupada.

—Marinette, ¿qué estás haciendo? La víctima de Papillon está allí.

La chica acarició la diminuta cabecita rosa de su _kwami_.

—Tranquila, Tikki. Se me ha ocurrido algo. —Abrió su bolso—. Escóndete, ¿vale?

Su amiga obedeció, más intrigada que otra cosa. Después, Marinette salió de su escondite, fingiendo intentar pasar desapercibido. Con toda la alevosía de la que era capaz, pisó una rama con todas sus fuerzas.

El chasquido atrajo la atención de _Le Collectionneur._

—¡No me lo creo! —El rostro del _akumatizado_ se iluminó de ilusión—. ¡La artista!

La última vez que Marinette se había presentado a una prueba de teatro en su colegio, había sido rechazada a los quince segundos de comenzar la actuación. "Lo siento, Marinette, —le dijeron— pero estabas un poco sobreactuada". Allí comenzó y acabó su carrera de actriz.

—¡OH, NO, ME HA ENCONTRADO! —gritó llevándose las manos a la cara como en el cuadro de El Grito—. ¿Qué será de mí? ¡No me hagas daño, por favor!

—¿Daño? —repuso el chico, acercándose en su transporte—. ¡De ninguna manera, Artista! Vas a ser un elemento de mi colección, ¿cómo voy a hacerte daño?

Marinette se aguantó las ganas de sonreír. Mantuvo su cara de susto mientras _Le Collectionneur_ creaba una jaula alrededor de ella.

—Bueno, pequeña _artiste_ , pórtate bien hasta que venga...

—¿Te vas a ir? —Marinette le dedicó su mejor mirada de súplica, como la que había visto de Manon en alguna ocasión, y como la del Gato con Botas de Shrek—. ¿Vas a dejar a la intemperie a parte de tu colección?

Funcionó. El chico dudaba.

—Bueno... Es que...

—No me gusta estar aquí sola —continuó ella con una expresión triste. Fingió que se le ocurría algo de pronto—. ¡Ah, ya sé! Sabes dónde está Chat Noir, ¿verdad? —Él asintió—. ¿Por qué no me llevas con él? No me parece mal estar en una colección, pero lo lógico es tener toda una colección junta, ¿no?

—Bueno...

—Como buen coleccionista, tú sabrás mucho sobre ello —aventuró.

Supo que le había tocado la fibra sensible en cuanto vio su sonrisa. "Tienes razón", dijo, y con un movimiento de su bastón, comenzó a controlar la jaula de Marinette. Llevaba un control remoto del sistema de seguridad —del cual tomó buena nota, por si valía la pena robárselo en un futuro— con el que abrió una de las compuertas de la terraza. No se toparon con nadie en el tiempo en que estuvieron recorriendo la casa, hecho que preocupó un poco a la heroína.

Por fin, entraron en una enorme habitación. Marinette la reconoció al instante; era el cuarto de Adrien. En lo alto, muy pegado al techo, se suspendía en el aire una jaula dorada. «¡Te encontré, gatito!», pensó la joven, triunfal. _Le Collectionneur_ elevó lentamente su jaula a la misma altura que la otra. Marinette, no pudiendo contener su ilusión por encontrar a Chat Noir, dijo llevándose las manos a la cintura:

—Vaya, me ha parecido ver un lindo gatito...

Los ojos verdes de Adrien le devolvieron una mirada sorprendida.

—¿Marinette?

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Adrien? —Casi tropezó consigo misma de la sorpresa—. Ah... Eh... ¿Estás bien?

El joven asintió, aún pasmado. Estaba sentado en la jaula, con los brazos entorno a sus rodillas. Marinette se volvió hacia _Le_ _Collectionneur:_

—¡Oye! ¡Te dije que me llevaras con Chat Noir!

—Eso he hecho, artista. —Señaló la jaula del muchacho, y Marinette y Adrien cruzaron miradas—: Ése es Chat Noir.

* * *

 _C'est fini! Sí, termino ahí. No me matéis. Adoro los Cliffhanger. Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer. ¡No os olvidéis de comentar, por fa! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D_


	4. No le busques tres pies al gato

_Muy buenas, gente. Siento haber tardado tantísimo en continuar este fic. He tenido… bueno, asuntos muy difíciles últimamente. Aún los tengo, de hecho. Pero en fin, aquí estoy de nuevo. Estos dos me llenan el corazoncito de azúcar. Espero que os guste este capítulo, he intentado que dé muchos feelings y emoción._

 _Ah, lo ha beteado la maravillosa Kyosha012, a la que doy mil gracias. Si algún lector es fan de los OkiKagus,_ _debe_ _leer sus fics._

* * *

 _Recordemos: En capítulos anteriores…_

—¡Oye! ¡Te dije que me llevaras con Chat Noir!

—Eso he hecho, artista. —Señaló la jaula del muchacho, y Marinette y Adrien cruzaron miradas—: Ése es Chat Noir.

* * *

Marinette parpadeó, se quedó mirando la espalda de _Le Collectionneur_ mientras este se alejaba. Luego volvió a mirar a Adrien.

—¿Qué? —Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de nerviosismo, enseñando mucho los dientes—. Qu-qué tonterías dice. Estos _akumatizados_... —rió—. Cada vez están más loc...

Se calló. La mirada de Adrien, dirigida hacia ella, no parecía divertida. Al contrario, era inmensamente triste. La hizo dudar.

—¿A-Adrien? —«Seré tonta. Ni me he interesado por él»—. ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Estás bien?

El chico apartó la vista, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos y se abrazó un poco más las piernas. Su rostro era tan deprimido que a Marinette le dolía el pecho sólo de mirarle.

—No, creo que no estoy bien —confesó.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —empezaba a preocuparse de verdad.

Silencio. Marinette, sentada ahora, comenzó a estirar su mano para intentar alcanzar los barrotes de la otra jaula cuando por fin le oyó decir:

—Lo he estropeado todo.

La joven no entendía nada.

—¿Estropeado? ¿A qué te refieres?

Adrien la miró de reojo. Parecía indeciso.

—... nada —murmuró.

Marinette abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar segundos después. No se le ocurría bien qué decir. Buscó alguna idea, pero lo único que se le ocurrió que mejoraría la situación sería sacarle de esa jaula. Echó un vistazo al cuarto. Estaba igual que la última vez que estuvo allí, durante el incidente del hipnotizador _akumatizado_. Necesitaba ayuda...

Hablando de ayuda, se acordó. ¿Y Chat Noir?

Volvió a fijarse en Adrien. Su Adrien, tan perfectamente melancólico incluso en una situación como aquélla. Un sólo vistazo a sus ojos y Marinette sentía una irrefrenable necesidad de protegerle y animarle.

«Eso he hecho, artista. Ése es Chat Noir», había dicho _Le Collectionneur_.

El corazón de Marinette se saltó un latido. Observó a Adrien, expectante... y se relajó.

«No. Qué tonterías estoy pensando —se tranquilizó a sí misma. Sonrió para sus adentros y consiguió serenarse—. ¿Cómo va a ser él Chat Noir? Adrien es tranquilo, amable y encantador. Chat Noir es... Bueno —cedió—, es Chat Noir. Admito que es un gran tipo, muy confiable y eso, pero... la diferencia es obvia. Si pudiera hablar con Tikki, seguro que me diría lo mismo.»

Respiró hondo.

—No te preocupes, Adrien. Saldremos de aquí. —Él la miró, y por un instante toda la determinación de ella se desinfló por los nervios—. Eeh... Ladybug vend-…, bueno, Ladybug no... ¡Chat Noir! Sí, Chat Noir nos encontrará. —Intentó recordar cómo hablaba Alya de esos temas—. Ya sabes, liberarán al _akumatizado_ a base de ¡Jaaaa! ¡Puuum! —imitó un puñetazo y una patada. De pronto se sintió ridícula y paró—y... y bueno, todo eso.

—¿Y si no lo hacen? —Adrien sólo se miraba los pies.

—Claro que lo van a hacer —animó ella—. Son los héroes de París, como dice Alya.

—No si uno es un completo estúpido —murmuró Adrien, en un susurro tan bajito que apenas lo escuchó.

Ella arrugó ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —Por el tono de la pregunta, dejaba claro que sí entendía que algo había pasado—. Le vio dudar de nuevo, por lo que añadió—. Puedes decírmelo.

Al instante se arrepintió, sintiendo arder su cara como si le estuviera dando el sol del mediodía. Se contuvo para no hacer ningún movimiento raro, tragó saliva, y pospuso su vergüenza para después. Adrien la miró: Sus preciosos ojos verdes eran como los de un cachorrito abandonado en la carretera. Luego desvió la vista.

—Por mi culpa Ladybug está en peligro.

Marinette parpadeó.

—¿En peligro por qué?

Observó pasmada cómo Adrien cerraba las manos en un puño.

—Papillon va a liberar a otro akuma —dijo, en un tono visiblemente frustrado—. Serían ya dos _akumatizados_ contra Ladybug. Dos contra uno.

«¿Otro akuma? ¿Cómo sabe eso»?

—Bueno, si es por eso, no creo que sea para tanto —intentó relajar el ambiente ella—. Q-quiero decir, ¡ya sabes!, es Ladybug, puede enfrentarse a quienes hagan falta. —«Por no hablar de que estoy en un lugar en el que no creo que los _akumatizados_ me busquen», pensó—. Además, no va a ser un dos contra uno, Chat Noir se encargará de distraerles mientr-

—¡Ese es el problema! —saltó Adrien, sobresaltándola.

Le temblaban las manos. Le brillaban los ojos. Apretaba los dientes. Marinette jamás le había visto enfadado, por lo que verle así le causó mucha impresión. Enmudeció mientras Adrien continuaba.

—¡Ese es el maldito problema, que Chat Noir no va a estar ahí para ayudarla! —Le vio hundir las manos entre sus mechones rubios—. ¡Ladybug va a luchar sola, estando en desventaja! Y eso es… eso es…

El joven exhaló aire con fuerza. Levantó la cabeza hasta apoyar la nuca sobre uno de los barrotes de su espalda. Cerró los ojos. Marinette, por su lado, le observaba sin perder detalle, ligeramente intimidada por su explosión de ira.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Adrien, ocultó su rostro con los brazos—. Lo siento mucho. Marinette, yo… —calló—. Lo siento, sólo digo tonterías.

—Eso no es verdad —se oyó decir a sí misma en un sorprendente tono rotundo—. Tú nunca dices tonterías, al igual que nunca te preocupas por tonterías. —Le conocía bastante, aunque sólo fuera por mera observación e interés por los detalles. De alguna forma estaba segura de lo que decía—. Si de verdad te preocupa, es porque se trata de algo importante.

Él bajó su brazo, permitiéndole verle el rostro. Sonreía, pero no cómo solía hacer. Era una sonrisa triste, conformista y añorante.

—Ya. Yo no digo tonterías, no cuento chistes malos, ni hago cosas impulsivas. —Volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado—. Yo no soy así, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Adrien sacó una cosa de debajo de la camisa. Una bolita negra, sin pelo, que le recordó a una madeja de hilo. De hecho, tenía dos hilillos que le recordaron a un bigote. Se fijó un poco más, y distinguió el resto del cuerpo; las patitas y la cola.

Su corazón volvió a saltarse un latido. Miró la extraña criaturita que tenía ante sí y luego miró a Adrien. Estaba tan sorprendida que no se salían las palabras. Imaginaba qué debía ser, pero se sentía incapaz de expresarlo en voz alta. Supuso que Adrien no sabría lo que era, y por ende explicó:

—Es un _kwami_. —Dudó un segundo—. Gracias a él puedo transformarme en Chat Noir. —La miró a los ojos, y al ver el rostro de ella se asustó—. ¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálida. Sé… que es mucho de pronto.

—No es posible —susurró ella, con los ojos clavados en Plagg—, no es posible, ¡no puedes ser Chat Noir!

Adrien bajó un poco la cabeza.

—Sé que parece una persona completamente distinta a mí —admitió— pero… —se llevó el puño al pecho, cerró los ojos por un momento— es como yo soy en realidad. Sin ser Adrien Agreste, sin preocuparme por las apariencias o por mis tareas. No sé… si me explico. Es un poco complicado… ¿Marinette? —Guardó a Plagg de nuevo en su camisa, se aproximó al borde de su jaula—. ¿Me oyes? ¡Marinette!

Ella tardó un instante en reaccionar. Se había quedado con la mirada fija como una estatua boquiabierta.

—¿Eh?

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estás como colorada ahora.

—¿Quién, yo? P-p-p-para nada —se rió nerviosa—, es sólo… —Abrió la boca y la cerró como un pez. No se le ocurría qué decir. Y lo peor de todo: La escena del beso con Chat Noir (durante la aparición de Cupido Sombrío) le sacudía tanto el cerebro que se sentía a punto de desfallecer en cualquier momento. No le permitía ni pensar.

Casi le dio un infarto cuando sintió un calor tibio sobre su mano. Adrien, estirado todo lo que podía desde su sitio, había depositado la suya encima, tierna y sinceramente preocupado por su desconcertante reacción. Marinette sintió que le ardía tanto la cara que le sorprendió no haber perdido el conocimiento todavía.

—Lo siento —dijo Adrien—. Tendría que haberlo dicho de una forma más suave.

La joven tragó saliva.

—S-si de verdad eres Chat Noir… —Sentía la garganta seca—. Ehm… Cuando Nathanïel fue _akumatizado_ , él estuvo conmigo. Estábamos los dos solos en un barco que se hundía. Nos había encerrado en un cubo que dibujó. —Se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, pero le dio mucha vergüenza y los bajó al cabo de un segundo. Respiró hondo. «Vamos, Marinette. Muestra entereza»—. ¿Podrías decirme cómo escapamos Chat Noir y yo de allí?

Se obligó a observar el rostro de Adrien, deseando —no entendía por qué— que desconociese la respuesta. Sin embargo, el chico sonrió con tranquilidad y dijo despacio.

—Por una idea tuya. Me dijiste que alargara mi bastón.

Si su cuerpo le hubiera respondido adecuadamente, Marinette habría pegado un chillido y quizá habría dado alguna patada. En vez de eso, se quedo muda, patidifusa, casi olvidándose de respirar. Se dejó caer hasta una de las rejas que tenía al lado. Necesitaba sentarse. Ah, no, ya estaba sentada. Necesitaba… Algo. Agua. Un abanico. El Neuralizador de Men In Black. Lo que fuese.

¡Y por todos los diablos: Había besado a Chat Noir! Lo cual quería decir…

Inhaló profundamente. Aún así, le pareció que le faltaba el aire.

—¿Te destransformaste después de salvarme de _Le Collectionneur_? —preguntó cuando pudo serenarse un poco.

—Sí.

—¿Y te tiene aquí encerrado para ir a por Ladybug después?

Tardó un momento en responder a eso. Sentado en el mismo lado de la jaula que ella, le vio acariciarse la pernera del pantalón, pensativo. A Marinette le extrañó.

—Más bien, sí —contestó.

—¿Hay otro motivo?

—Lo hay —confesó él con un suspiro—. Pero aún no estoy preparado para decirlo.

Marinette buscó la mano derecha de Adrien con la mirada, y encontró un anillo plateado. Seguía sin creérselo, no le entraba en la cabeza. Se abrazó las piernas y procuró contener sus recuerdos.

«Para. Para, Marinette, por favor. Concéntrate. Te vas a volver locade.»

—¿Porqué no te ha quitado al kwami? ¿O tu Miraculous? —quiso saber.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Plagg ya no tiene energía para transformarme. Necesita comer para recuperarla. Mientras, duerme. Si descansa lo suficiente tal vez pueda transformarme de nuevo. Bueno, eso creo. Nunca lo hemos probado, es un glotón.

Marinette se acarició las sienes. «Sí, Tikki también necesita comer tras usar el _Lucky Charm_ ». Tragó saliva. Era demasiado surrealista.

—No me puedo creer que seas Chat Noir. Es… imposible.

—Ya. —Sonrió con tristeza—. No parezco tan guay, eh.

—¡N-n-no quería decir eso! —se apresuró a aclarar ella— ¡Claro que eres guay! ¡Muchísimo más, eres perfecto! D-d-digo, perfecto n-no, tendrás tus defectos. Quiero decir, como yo, o como Alya, o como... L-l-lo que quiero decir es que Chat Noir es… Ya sabes… Que… coquetea mucho con Ladybug, y eso. B-b-bueno, eso me ha dicho Alya, no es que yo sepa nada, es Alya la que me cuenta muchas co-…

Adrien se había puesto rojo. Lo veía claramente a través de la palidez de sus mejillas. El corazón de Marinette latió tan fuerte que le dio miedo que él lo escuchara.

—N-no sabía que fuera _vox populi_ —dijo visiblemente incómodo—.

—Eh… No, no tanto, en realidad —aclaró ella—. Yo lo sé por Alya, claro, pero no creo que mucha más gente lo sepa.

—Que recuerde, no leí nada así en su blog.

—¿Lees el Ladyblog? —se sorprendió Marinette.

—Me gusta estar informado. —Se rascó la nuca. Luego, tras un momento de silencio, sonrió ligeramente y dijo—. ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso debí hacer bastante el ridículo cuando fui a tu casa como Chat Noir por lo de Nathanïel. Creo que dije muchas tonterías.

Marinette no dijo nada. Recordaba ese momento, y sentía que había sido bastante injusta con Chat Noir —es decir, Adrien— por burlarse a escondidas de su palabrería.

Suspiró sin que se notara.

—¿Entonces el Adrien que yo conozco, el que conocen Nino, Alya y los demás, no es el verdadero Adrien? —preguntó.

No se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, pero intuía que él la estaba mirando. Tuvo miedo de haberle hecho daño.

—Sí y no —respondió tras un momento—. Es una parte de mí, aunque admito que no toda. Siento haberos engañado.

Marinette apretó los labios. Él no tenía la culpa de nada, ella lo sabía. Entendía perfectamente esa situación, por eso no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse mal porque lo ocultara. Pretendía decir algo para animarle cuando le oyó suspirar.

—Sin Chat Noir no sé qué hacer —confesó. Había escondido la cara entre sus piernas, y su voz sonaba rara—. Estoy encerrado aquí, ahora tú también, y mientras tanto Ladybug luchando sola contra…arg, maldita sea, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? No sé cómo he podido ser tan tonto.

Marinette sintió tanta pena al verle que pensó que se echaría a llorar. Abrió la boca, la cerró, volvió a abrirla y no dijo nada. La inseguridad, el miedo y la vergüenza la atenazaban como una garra. Quería reconfortarle. Quería que no se sintiese culpable. Quería… que fuera como quisiera ser. No podía ser tan complicado.

Inhaló profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire, y exhaló con cuidado. Al mismo tiempo, buscó la determinación dentro de sí. Sentía más o menos el coraje necesario para lo que tenía que hacer. Aún así, se fijó en que le temblaban las manos. Quiso levantarse, pero sus piernas se habían convertido en gelatina, y desechó la idea. Tragó saliva, intentando que su voz sonara con normalidad a través de su garganta.

—Nos sacaré de aquí —dijo, y mientras lo decía sintió que se liberaba—. No te preocupes.

Los ojos de Adrien estaban fijos en ella. Estaba sorprendido.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Ella sonrió con suavidad.

—¿No te dije que tenía mis recursos?

La vio abrir el bolsito rosa que tenía en el costado, para luego quedarse quieta, sin dar muestras de que fuese a sacar nada. Fue entonces cuando distinguió un brillo rojo bajo el cierre. Una criaturita roja con lunares negros salió lentamente del bolso, volando grácilmente. Lo miró a él sin esconder la inseguridad de sus ojos. Luego se volvió hacia la joven, con aire de preocupación.

—Marinette, ¿estás segura?

—Sí, Tikki. Estoy segura. —Se volvió hacia él, mostrándole una sonrisa que Adrien jamás había visto en ella—. Transfórmame.

* * *

 _C'est fini! Espero de verdad que os haya gustado. Agradecería mucho que dejarais comentarios, porque me alegran la vida XDDD También quisiera saber vuestra opinión, buena o mala. En fin, hasta luego._


	5. Mal se tapa el gato con la cola

_¡Muy buenas, gente! Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, lo siento mucho. Tengo que hacer un_ _ **anuncio importante**_ _, además_ _ **necesito vuestra opinión**_ _, pero voy a hacerlo después porque primero quiero que disfrutéis del capítulo. Y bueno, sin más dilación, ¡espero que disfrutéis con la historia!_

—Marinette, ¿estás segura?

—Sí, Tikki. Estoy segura. —Se volvió hacia él, mostrándole una sonrisa que Adrien jamás había visto en ella—. Transfórmame.

* * *

Una brillante luz rosa obligó a Adrien a cerrar los ojos mientras escuchaba el familiar silbido de la transformación. Cuando la luz desapareció y pudo mirar hacia la otra jaula, Ladybug ya estaba allí. _Su_ Ladybug. Con los brazos en jarra, una sonrisa en el rostro, sus habituales ojos azules y ese ajustado traje a lunares que en más de una ocasión le había hecho tragar saliva. Todo. El antifaz, el yo-yó rodeando su cintura. Incluso las coletas, que ahora le parecían tan evidentemente familiares a las de Marinette que se sintió estúpido por no haberse percatado. Tras un instante de mutismo absoluto, la sonrisa de Ladybug tembló, se colocó el pelo tras la oreja —aunque no estaba despeinada— y preguntó sin ocultar demasiado bien su vergüenza:

—¿Y-y bien?

Adrien parpadeó. La pregunta tardó un rato en ser procesada por su cerebro. Abrió la boca, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no salía voz de su garganta, sacudió la cabeza y procuró concentrarse:

—Eres Ladybug...

—Sí.

Adrien tenía los ojos como platos.

—¿S-siempre has sido Ladybug?

—C-claro.

Sintió la tentación de hacer otra pregunta del mismo estilo, pero se contuvo por miedo a parecer idiota. Acababa de verla transformarse, más obvio no podía ser.

—Y tú... —Se encogió ella ligeramente, sonriendo por la comisura de los labios— eres Chat Noir.

No era una pregunta, pero Adrien tuvo la necesidad de asentir. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras sentía el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

«La persona a la que quiero, yo...».

—Lo sabía, lo sabía —murmuró—. Sabía que nos conocíamos en la vida real.

Ella se rascó la mejilla con un dedo. La vio pasarse la lengua por los labios, nerviosa, y le pareció tan tierna que agradeció estar en jaulas separadas.

—La verdad es que aún no me entra en la cabeza... —confesó la joven.

Adrien asintió; le pasaba lo mismo. Por más que la miraba, veía a su adoraba Ladybug, pero comenzaba a notar síntomas que no reconocía de su heroína: El nerviosismo, la inseguridad, la vergüenza... Era como descubrir otra Ladybug, una diferente a la que conocían todos, incluso Chat Noir. Darse cuenta de ello era tan refrescante y al mismo tiempo tan natural que lamentó no haberse dado cuenta antes.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa naciera en sus labios.

—Eres más impresionante de lo que pensaba.

La vio sorprenderse, y aquello le hizo sentir un latigazo en la tripa. Ladybug era encantadora cuando se sorprendía. Entonces, rápida como un torbellino, la joven le dio la espalda. La oyó titubear.

—¿Qué pasa? —Quiso saber él.

Ella tardó un momento en poder decir algo entendible.

—N-n-no hace falta que coquetees conmigo como hace Chat Noir.

Adrien parpadeó.

—No estoy coqueteando.

Silencio entre ambos.

—¿Es que eres así en realidad? —continuó ella—. O sea... ¿Te gusta tontear con las chicas?

El joven meditó la pregunta. Tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a eso.

—Bueno, admito que cuando soy Chat Noir es… ya sabes, divertido. Pero… —«soy gato de un solo amo», pensó en añadir, y ante esa idea sintió que se le subían los colores. Sin el traje y el antifaz, no se veía capaz de decir esas cosas—. A las chicas hay que tratarlas bien. —explicó en su lugar con una sonrisa amable. Y, para disimular su vergüenza, contraatacó—: ¿Y a ti te gusta rechazar a los que cortejan?

La vio dar un pequeño bote. «Adorable».

—¿C-c-c-cómo que cortejar? —Se volvió ligeramente hacia él, sorprendida, pero por algún motivo rehuía mirarle a la cara—. E-e-e-e-esto es absurdo. ¿C-cortejar? —resopló, quizá demasiado exagerada—. N-no. Nononononono. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Adrien se abatió un poco al escuchar eso. «"¿No puede estar pasando?" ¿Es que no le gusta que yo sea Chat Noir? ¿Esperaba más? La he… ¿decepcionado?». Quiso preguntarle todas sus dudas, pero no tuvo valor. Por suerte, Marinette, perdón, Ladybug cambió de tema antes de que pudiera darle más vueltas.

—Tenemos que centrarnos —dijo con voz más firme—. Hay que salir de aquí. Tu _kwami_ necesita alimento, ¿no? —Él asintió. Ladybug apenas le miraba a la cara—. Vale. Eh… ¡La cocina! Sí, tenemos que ir a la cocina. Ya nos ocuparemos después de _Le Collectionneur_ _._

—¿Y cómo salimos?

Ladybug echó un vistazo a la habitación. Adrien conocía muy bien esa mirada viva e inteligente que hacía la heroína cuando pensaba algún plan. Siempre lo conseguía, aunque partiera de algo absurdo, y terminaba siendo una gran idea. No dejaba de sorprenderle que pudiera hacer eso. Ladybug desenfundó su yo-yó, sacó el brazo de la jaula y empezó a girar su arma a una velocidad vertiginosa, dibujando un óvalo rosa junto a ella. Examinó el techo de las jaulas y el suelo de la habitación con aire crítico. Luego, sin mirar al joven, dijo:

—Creo que funcionará. Agáchate, Chat Noir.

«Chat Noir», se dio cuenta el muchacho; tras lo cual obedeció sin perder tiempo. Con un giro de muñeca, el círculo que creaba el _yo-yó_ de Ladybug se posicionó en horizontal y cortó los barrotes de la jaula como si fuera una sierra mecánica. Marinette se agachó un par de centímetros antes de que el arma la pudiera alcanzar, dio más impulso a la vuelta, y el yo-yó alcanzó la jaula de su amigo, con la que hizo lo mismo. La plataforma sobre la que se encontraban perdió su ingravidez mágica y cayó. Ladybug reaccionó rápido: lanzó el _yo-yó_ hasta la lámpara del techo, se colgó de ella y, cogiendo empuje como si de Tarzán se tratase, agarró a su amigo por la cintura antes de que tocara el suelo.

El estruendo metálico que produjeron los barrotes al chocar contra el suelo hizo daño en los oídos de la joven. Adrien notó que el brazo de Marinette no le sostenía con suficiente fuerza, así que se agarró a ella al más puro estilo koala. Esperó hasta que la cuerda desde la que estaban colgados dejó de balancearse y se atrevió a mirar. Cayó entonces en la cuenta de que estaba _demasiado_ cerca de Ladybug, e instintivamente pensó que la joven estaría enfadadísima con él. Al levantar la vista —esperando la típica expresión de reproche que tan bien conocía— no esperaba ver en la cara de Ladybug semejante expresión de sorpresa. Notó cómo los músculos de la adolescente se tensaban, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca medio abierta, como si hubiera estado a punto de decir algo. Le pareció también que se había puesto roja como una fresa, pero no pudo confirmarlo porque ella le soltó de golpe, dando un pequeño grito ahogado, y el joven cayó al suelo.

No había más distancia que si se hubiera caído de su cama, pero aún así Adrien se llevó un buen susto. En ningún momento había reparado en que estaban cerca del suelo—lo suficiente como para que él hubiera podido bajar sin hacerse daño— y, por culpa de ello, perdió el equilibrio al pisar tierra y cayó de culo. Marinette exclamó un «oh» bastante sonoro y se tapó la boca con la mano. La cuerda se alargó hasta el suelo y ella se apresuró a ayudarle.

—¡L-l-l-l-lo siento! ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando! ¡Te prometo que ha sido sin querer!

Adrien se sentía estúpido por haber hecho el ridículo, pero lo ocultó muy bien. Le restó importancia al suceso y aceptó la mano de la chica para coger impulso. Fue entonces, como si hubiera recibido un calambrazo, cuando Marinette volvió a soltarlo. Adrien volvió a caer de culo. Se dio cuenta de que Ladybug estaba muy tensa, y no terminó de entender el porqué.

—Oh, no, lo he hecho otra vez —repetía ella llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¡Pero qué me pasa!

—No pasa nada, Ladybug. —animó Adrien, pensando que era más adecuado llamarla por ese nombre. Jamás había visto a la heroína tan nerviosa, aunque no pudo sino acordarse de Marinette (dado que con él se comportaba de forma muy parecida) y el hecho de darse cuenta de esa similitud le hizo sentir un cálido placer en el pecho. No estaba enfadado por la caída—. Tenemos que darnos prisa. La cocina está en la otra punta de la casa.

Ella asintió a duras penas y pusieron rumbo hasta el lugar acordado. Corrieron rápido y lo más silenciosamente que pudieron. No por _Le Collectionneur,_ sino porque ninguno sabía bien que decir. Mientras corrían se miraban de reojo, casi con miedo, como si por mirar mucho al otro este pudiera desaparecer. La incomodidad era tan palpable, que habría podido utilizarse de mermelada para una tostada.

En la guarida de Papillon, no obstante, el silencio era seco y duro. Ni siquiera las mariposas que había en el suelo y las paredes osaban aletear mucho. Tal vez sentían la ira que destilaba el villano, o tal vez el instinto de supervivencia les instaba a no hacerse destacar en ese momento. Fuera cual fuera el caso, Papillon cruzó la habitación a paso firme e inquebrantable y, colocado donde siempre, empezó a escanear la ciudad. No había rastreado mucho tiempo cuando encontró un buen candidato para sus akumas: Alisa Lepau, una modelo de la revista _L'Officiel_.Alisa no llevaba muchos años siendo modelo, a lo más seis o siete, pero por desgracia, en su oficio muchos eran los que la empezaban a llamar «vieja», «pasada de moda» o que incluso la insinuaran (sin mucho tacto) que «tenía que pasar el testigo a modelos más novatas». Ella, ¡la gran Alisa Lepau! No hacía tanto era ella y no otro la que aportaba los mejores ingresos a la revista. Los fotógrafos se pegaban por fotografiarla y en los diseñadores pagaban cantidades escandalosas para que llevase sus productos. Poco importaba ya. _L'Officiel_ acababa de rescindirle el contrato. Al parecer, la revista había conseguido a Adrien Agreste como nueva imagen para su apartado _L'Officiel Hommes_ (es decir, moda para hombres) y les había salido más cara de lo que habían calculado en principio, por lo que habían decidido prescindir de una modelo que estaba «de capa caída». Durante la reunión en que la informaron, Alisa escuchó muchas cosas desagradables sobre ella, su físico y su edad, y la joven no salía de su asombro. ¡Antes la adoraban! ¿Por qué ahora no lo hacían? ¡Ella era Alisa Lepau!

«¡Tenéis que adorarme, inútiles!», murmuraba Alisa mientras se retocaba el pintalabios en el lavabo de mujeres. Había tenido que levantarse apresuradamente de la reunión o si no le habría dado una bofetada a sus jefes. «¿Cómo que el público ya no me quiere? ¿Es que ya no saben apreciar lo bueno?». Alisa estaba tan furiosa que se le pintó mal los labios y tuvo que perfilárselos con papel higiénico. Tan absorta como estaba, no se fijó en la mariposa morada que entraba en ese momento por la ventana del aseo, lenta y suavemente. Alisa cogió su polvera del neceser de maquillaje y se dispuso a retocarse el cuello y la clavícula. Sólo entonces se fijó en la mariposa, en el justo momento en que esta se posaba sobre su polvera. La tiñó de su color morado. Papillon sintió un latigazo de dolor en el pecho, hincó una rodilla en su guarida. Sentía calor y estaba sudando mucho, pero no se detuvo: La mariposa controló a la modelo y creó un nuevo akumatizado.

 _«Belle Femme_ , soy Papillon —explicó este intentando que no se le notaba el esfuerzo de hablar. Controlar dos akumatizados al mismo tiempo requería mucha más energía de lo que pensaba, pero no tenía intención de echarse atrás—. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte para que seas adorada por todos. A cambio, sólo te pido que me consigas los _miraculous_ de Ladybug y de Chat Noir. ¿Qué te parece, hacemos un contrato?

Belle Femme sonrió.

—Por supuesto, Papillon.

Gabriel Agreste sonrió y se ayudó de su bastón para levantarse de nuevo. El dolor le había pillado desprevenido, pero no le pareció tan horrible porque había sentido dolores mucho peores a ese. Exhalando aire con cansancio, el padre de Adrien se des-transformó, salió de su guarida secreta con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir (que era mucha) y se dirigió hacia su despacho. Allí, echó un vistazo a las cámaras de seguridad. La mansión Agreste tenía ciento sesenta y cinco cámaras repartidas por toda la propiedad, algunas apuntando a la calle, otras a la mansión y otras al jardín. De ellas, cuarenta y cuatro estaban dentro de la casa, aunque la mayoría permanecían inoperativas por respeto a la intimidad. Sin embargo, desde que Papillon había retenido a su hijo en contra de su voluntad, las cámaras estaban encendidas y grabando. Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que su hijo, su perfecto hijo, escapara o alejase de su alcance el miraculous que tanto necesitaba.

Por eso, lo primero que fue a comprobar Gabriel Agreste fue la cámara que había en el cuarto de su hijo, descubriendo así que ya no se encontraba allí. Notando un aguijón de pánico en el pecho (sentía una gran inquietud cuando no controlaba dónde se encontraba su hijo), Gabriel revisó el resto de cámaras, casi como una película a fragmentos. Encontró a Ladybug y a Adrien en el pasillo de la segunda planta. Sorprendido de ver a la heroína, Gabriel examinó lo que habían grabado las cámaras de la habitación de Adrien. No reconoció a la chica que había capturado _Le Collectionneur,_ pero supuso por la edad que sería alguna compañera de instituto de su hijo. Lo que no pudo suponer ni predecir, fue que esta misma chica se transformara en Ladybug y los liberara a ambos.

Sin perder tiempo, contactó con sus akumatizados y les dijo: «Ladybug está en la mansión Agreste. Dejad ya de perder el tiempo, ¡y conseguidme su miraculous!

~o~

Cuando Marinette llegó a la cocina cocina de la mansión Agreste y vio toda suerte de aparatos, electrodomésticos y demás cacharros que no reconoció, lo primero que le vino a la mente es que allí se podrían hacer unos bollitos de muerte, y que a su padre le encantaría poder trabajar en una cocina así. Adrien, que por algo era su casa y la tenía mucho más vista, ni siquiera reparó en la admiración de su querida Ladybug. Fue corriendo hasta el armario de la despensa donde encontró el envase donde se guardaba el queso cammembarg. Nada más abrirlo, Plagg se revolvió dentro de su camisa. Reptó (porque estaba muy cansado para volar) hasta el cuello del chico.

—Ya era hora —gimió—. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Mientras acercaba a su amigo hasta el queso, Adrien sonrió suavemente.

—Lo siento.

Había en esas disculpas mucho más que simplemente haber tardado en darle de comer. Si Plagg se percató, no dio muestras de ello. Mientras, Ladybug observaba embelesada cómo el kwami se alimentaba. Adrien lo notó.

—Plagg, te presento a Ladybug. Ladybug, este es Plagg, mi kwami. —Realizó las presentaciones como un niño bien educado, y sonrió a su compañera de aventuras con aquella sonrisa que, sin saberlo, tanto le encantaba a Marinette—. Plagg es un glotón, pero es bueno en el fondo. Aunque si le gustara otra cosa que no fuera Cammemberg, creo que nos llevaríamos mejor.

—¡Oye! ¡Que te estoy oyendo!

—Ya, ya.

La heroína apartó la mirada de ellos, nerviosa se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja y sonrió con timidez. Sentía tanto calor en la cara que casi pensaba que iba a explotar. ¿Adrien se había dado cuenta? Rogo para que no lo hiciera.

—Y… ehm… ¿Ahora qué? —Antes de que el chico pudiera abrir la boca, se respondió ella misma—. ¡Ah, sí, _Le Collectionneur!_ Tenemos que conseguir su _akuma_ , sí. Ehm… Bueno, cuando tu _kwami_ esté listo—. Embutida en su traje rojo de topos negros, la joven comenzó a hacer estiraciones. Sentía _demasiada_ energía dentro—. Yo… voy calentando porque… siempre es importante estar listo para la ocasión… Ah, q-que no digo que tú no lo estés, por supuesto, tú siempre has… has…

«estado allí» pensó, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que no podía decirlo en voz alta. Los ojos verdes de Adrien la miraron interrogantes.

—Voy a… hacer guardia. Sí. Eh… Ya me avisas cuando… ya sabes. ¿Vale, Chat Noir?

Él sonrió. No vio en su sonrisa nada raro.

—Por supuesto.

Dicho lo cual, la joven fue a hacer guardia al pasillo. No sentía especiales ganas por vigilar, pero se estaba sintiendo incapaz de estar con Adrien en la misma habitación. Se ponía muy nerviosa y se le llenaba la cabeza con tantos pensamientos que le extrañaba que no se le hubiera caído alguno al suelo de lo llena que la tenía. Aún no podía creerse que Adrien fuera Chat Noir. ¡Era imposible! Y aún estaba _aquello_ con Cupido Oscuro… Marinette temía volverse loca si seguía dándole vueltas.

Mientras, en la cocina, Adrien se había sentado en un taburete. No paraba de pensar.

—Qué bien, ¿no? —dijo Plagg—. Entonces ya sabes quién es tu amorcito. Cúbrela de quesos y ya verás cómo cae rendida a tus pies.

El joven frunció el ceño, hundió la mano en su cabello rubio. Estaba frustrado.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil… Creo que no le ha gustado saber quién soy.

—Corrijo —El kwami se tragó un enorme trozo de queso de una sentada, sin atragantarse—. No le ha gustado saber quién es Chat Noir, seguro. No te lo tomes a mal, pero al natural eres un poco soso.

Adrien tardó en responder.

—En el instituto hemos hablado un par de veces, pero no demasiado. ¿Crees que piensa eso?

—Sin duda. Yo que tú intentaría quedar bien con ella. Ya sabes, ser el héroe cool y todo eso. Ahora se llevan mucho esas cosas.

—Lo intentaré. —Una sonrisa volvió a aflorar en los labios del chico—. ¿Estás listo?

Plagg había ido volando hasta la despensa para buscar más queso.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Sólo tienes ese poquito? No, espera un…

—Plagg, ¡transfórmame!

Verse de nuevo con su traje de Chat Noir le inyectó mucha tranquilidad, aunque el nudo que tenía en el pecho persistía como una garrapata bien agarrada. «No», se dijo a sí mismo, «no puedo distraerme con estos pensamientos». Sacudió la cabeza, agitó la cola y estiró los brazos para desperezarse. ¡Era Chat Noir, el superhéroe de Paris! Aquel no era el momento para comerse la cabeza. Cogió algo más de comida por si acaso y regresó con Ladybug. No se le pasó desapercibido cómo se le agrandaron los ojos al verle, mirándole de arriba abajo. Adrien tragó saliva, sacó valor. Poniendo los brazos en jarra, dijo triunfalmente:

—¡No tengáis miedo! ¡Porque ya estoy aquí!1

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, hubo un momento de silencio. Adrien pensó que estaba haciendo el ridículo y a punto estuvo de recular, pero fue entonces cuando Marinette se rió. Si, era una risa nerviosa, más del tipo de «¿pero qué estás haciendo?», pero le bastó. De hecho, le encantó oírla reír. Marinette, de pronto como recordando que estaba haciendo, se tapó la boca con la mano y corrió a disculparse:

—¡Lo siento! ¡N-n-no me estaba riendo de ti, de verdad!

Adrien, que había visto un brillo precioso en los ojos azules de la chica mientras se reía, no estaba molesto. De hecho, no podía importarle menos. Ladybug se apresuró a cambiar de tema:

—Tenemos que salir de aquí y ocuparnos de _Le Collectionneur_ antes de que encierre a todo París. —La heroína miró alrededor. Había olvidado que las ventanas estaban cerradas por gruesas planchas de metal—. ¿Cómo vamos a salir?

Adrien recuperó la seriedad rápidamente. Pensó con detenimiento.

—El control del sistema de seguridad está en el despacho de mi padre, pero no conozco la contraseña. Tal vez —pensó—, si utilizo el Cataclysm en el sistema de seguridad… Podría crear una salida.

—Demasiado arriesgado —razonó la chica, agradeciendo para sus adentros pensar en otra cosa—. Eso te daría sólo unos minutos antes de que te transformaras, y sin saber dónde está _Le Collectionneur,_ podríamos meternos en un lío. _—_ Obvió añadir que lo último que quería en aquel momento era ver a Chat Noir transformándose en Adrien y que sabía que, de verlo, o se habría caído redonda de la impresión—. Espera, ahora que lo pienso: ¿dónde está Gabriel Agreste? Él sabrá cómo desactivar el sistema de seguridad.

El joven abrió la boca, pero tardó lo suyo en responder.

—Eh… Está fuera. —Sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros—. De viaje… por negocios. Ya sabes, cosas de diseñador.

A ella todavía no le cuadraba.

—¿Pero entonces cómo pudo _Le Collectionneur_ activar el sistema de seguridad? ¿Estás seguro de que no está aquí?

—… Absolutamente.

¡Cuánto habría deseado Adrien que aquello fuera cierto! Por desgracia, Gabriel Agreste no sólo se encontraba muy cerca, sino que les estaba observando a través de las cámaras de seguridad. Con una sonrisa nada agradable, Papillon desactivó una de las ventanas del comedor, cercanas a la cocina y donde Adrien solía desayunar por las mañanas. El zumbido metálico alertó a la pareja de superhéroes, que se acercó a ver, y encontró esa improvisada salida.

—Es una trampa —murmuró el gato—. Tiene que serlo.

Marinette, que era también juiciosa, razonó:

—Tampoco es que tengamos muchas opciones más.

No habían dado ni dos pasos hacia la ventana cuando una sombra cubrió los cristales. Ladybug y Chat Noir retrocedieron, a la defensiva. Entró entonces una mujer muy delgada, como si vistiera un corsé más prieto de la cuenta, y bastante alta. En realidad, repararon los muchachos, su altura no era tal porque la mujer llevaba unas plataformas de al menos ocho o nueve dedos de alto, más bien como zancos. _Belle Femme_ entró flotando cual aparición fantasmagórica; su rostro casi no tenía expresión por culpa de las capas y capas de maquillaje que llevaba. Su vestido, uno largo hasta los pies y con los brazos al aire, parecía hecho de goma brillante de colores. _Belle Femme_ se sentía preciosa, hermosa, disfrutaba de su poder como si fuera la estrella de una pasarela de modelos. Empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—¿Por qué los malos siempre tienen que reírse como malos? —sonrió Chat Noir, mirando de reojo a su compañera—. ¿Tanto cuesta no reírse como si quisieras destruir el mundo?

Marinette, muy tímida, sonrió y desvió la mirada.

—Es la primera vez que veo que Papillon cree dos akumatizados a la vez —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué ahora?

Chat Noir tragó saliva, aunque la joven no se dio cuenta.

—Tal vez… ¿se ha levantado con ganas hoy?

No pudo recibir una respuesta, porque justo en ese mismo momento, entraron por la ventana una decena de personas, murmurando y extendiendo los brazos como _zombies_.

—¿¡De dónde salen estos!? —exclamó Chat.

Marinette se puso en guardia.

—¡Es algún tipo de control mental!

 _Belle Femme_ volvió a carcajearse.

—¡Súbditos míos, conseguidme sus _miraculous_!

Los _zombies_ no se hicieron de rogar. Atacaron a los héroes con vehemencia, fuerza… y la torpeza propia de los _zombies_. Casi parecía que tuvieran perdido las articulaciones de los codos y las rodillas. Les evitaron fácilmente. _Belle Femme_ silbó de frustración.

—¡Panda de ineptos! ¡Está bien! ¡Parece que si una quiere conseguir algo, tiene que hacerlo por sí misma!

Tras decir estas palabras, se llevó la polvera a los labios y sopló. Al instante, una enorme nube de polvo rosa salió de la polvera y cubrió parte de la estancia. Chat Noir y Ladybug retrocedieron con varias piruetas.

—¡Adoradme, adoradme! —repetía _Belle Femme_ , soplando una y otra vez y haciendo la nube más grande.

Ladybug se puso seria.

—¡Estando en un sitio cerrado somos un blanco fácil! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Chat sonrió, le gustaba _demasiado_ verla así.

—¡No tienes que decirlo dos veces, _milady_!

Ladybug (Marinette) se puso tensa y, crispada dando una patada al suelo, dijo:

—¡N-n-n-n-no me llames _milady_!

—¡Cuidado! —gritó el gato.

Chat Noir se abalanzó sobre Ladybug en el justo momento en que una nube de polvo rosa volaba hacia ella. Se había distraído. Ambos rodaron por el suelo por el impulso. Por suerte, impacto fue pequeño porque Chat protegió a Ladybug con su cuerpo. Cuando se detuvieron, él se incorporó un poco (aunque no mucho).

—Estamos distraídos hoy, ¿eh, bichito?

Si Marinette hubiera sido una palomita, sin duda habría explotado. Pero como no lo era, se limitó a quedarse muda, roja, y patidifusa. Chat se dio cuenta y agitó la mano por delante de la cara.

—¿Hola?

Marinette no podía creerse lo que estaba viviendo. Se mordió el labio (tal vez para reprimir las ganas de soltar chilliditos) y completamente sonrojada acertó a decir:

—G-g-g-gracias, Adrien.

Esta vez fue el chico a quien se le subieron los colores. Por desgracia para ambos, sus sentimientos les estaban haciendo olvidar que se encontraban en pleno combate. Marinette, gracias a que lo vio de reojo, fue la primera en reaccionar: Empujó a Chat Noir con las piernas, lanzándolo lejos, mas ella no tuvo tiempo de apartarse. El polvo rosa la cubrió por completo.

—¡Ladybug!

* * *

 _¡C'est fini! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Lo que quería_ _ **anunciar**_ _tiene que ver con la_ _ **asiduidad**_ _para subir fics. Veréis, estoy mucho más_ _ **centrada**_ _en escribir de lo que pueda parecer. Estoy conociendo a gente del mundillo de la escritura, estoy inmersa en varios proyectos (algunos personales, otros con más personas)… He creado una cuenta en P atreon_ _(web de crowdfunding. He tenido que poner el espacio entre las letras porque fanfiction lo borra) en la que voy publicando mis historias, mi proyecto de_ _ **novela**_ _, subo relatos, y bueno, quiero darme poco a poco a conocer. Lo que pretendo decir con todo esto es que no dispongo de tanto_ _ **tiempo**_ _para escribir fics. No me entendáis mal, me gusta mucho lo que hago y_ _ **adoro**_ _vuestros comentarios, pero siento que no estoy consiguiendo nada "profesional". ¿_ _ **Qué va a pasar con este fic**_ _y con los demás? ¿Seguiré subiendo fics? La respuesta es… Indeterminada, al menos por ahora._ ** _Sí_ _quiero continuar con el fic de_ _Ladybug_ _, lo que no tengo tan claro es que pueda hacerlo rápido._**

 _Mi usuario de es_ _ **LadyAverno**_ _www(punto)p(sin espacio)atreon(punto)com(barradel7)LadyAverno_

 _Y ahora,_ _ **mi gran duda**_ _: Me estoy planteando seriamente aceptar_ _ **pedidos privados**_ _de fics (oneshot) de esta u otras series. Algo como Mínimo 3000 palabras- máx 5000 palabras= 3$._ _Serían pedidos que recibiría la persona en cuestión y nadie más, con las características que haya pedido. Para más detalles sólo tenéis que escribirme y lo hablamos sin problema. ¿Qué opináis? ¿Alguna recomendación en particular? ¿Algo que no entendáis? Por favor,_ _ **dejadme mensajes privados o comentarios, me interesa mucho lo que opinéis sobre todo esto**_ _._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leerme siempre, de verdad._ _ **Sois maravillosos**_ _. ¡Cuidaos mucho!_

* * *

1 Referencia al personaje All Might de la serie manga Boku no Hero Academia.


End file.
